Megaman Zero : Another Story
by NaoNao5
Summary: What would happen if there's another main reploid in the story? Read to find out! WARNING : MMZ Story spoiler. I don't own any of MMZ Characters. PROBABLY discontinued because hit a dead end
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, yeah pretty much my first time writing a fanfic, so if there are any grammar problems, I'll appreciate it if you guys would tell me.**

**So, yeah, I don't own any of the characters used.**

**On with the story!**

"*pant*…*pant*" A girl with yellow hair wearing pinkish clothes said while running away together with a few green clothes people holding guns. They are being chased by a lot of blue armored soldiers together with a few giant robots."Wh-What kind of monsters are these?" One of them said, before getting lasered by the giant robot.

"*pant*…*pant*…! A dead end?" The girl said stumbling across a wall."No. I feel strong energy inside, this must be the place." A pink fairy-like being said beside her."Alright, leave this to me, stay back Ciel." One of the green clothed soldier said to the yellow haired girl. He bombed the wall and behind the wall there's a path."You two should go, I'll handle them!" The boy said again shooting his guns at the enemy.

"This must be…" The other boy who followed Ciel said looking at the place where a red armored boy is sealed up. Ciel said nothing while looking at the kneeled and damaged red reploid."This…must be Zero…" She finally said."We found him at last!" The other boy said with a smile and walk forward but repelled by an invisible force."Ugh!" The boy winced."It's protected…" The elf said looking at the place around the red reploid."What should I do…" The boy said standing up.

"Waaa…!" A voice can be heard behind them.

The other soldier who was guarding the entrance has been killed by the blue soldiers and right after they came in they shoot at Ciel."Watch out!" The boy said, pushing Ciel behind him and got hit by the buster shots."We are cornered! We have to evacuate!" The boy said while holding the area he got shot at."But…" Ciel said, while looking at Zero."We have no time to argue!" The boy said, starting to trade shots with the blue soldiers…. And got hit."Gwaaah….!" he said falling to the ground and Ciel yelped."Milan!" She said kneeled down beside him, checking if he's still alive, sadly, he's already dead."Ciel…" The elf said beside him, but Ciel said nothing."Ciel!" The elf said again to her ears."Huh?" Ciel finally said, looking at the elf."You should use my power! You have no choice!" The elf said."What? Passy… If I do that you'll…" Ciel said as the blue soldiers got nearer."Don't worry about me! Remember, everyone is waiting for you!" Passy said while the soldiers keep getting closer. After a long silence, Ciel finally said."Okay…thank you." She said putting her hands in front of her, the elf is standing in front of her hands."No… I should thank you, Ciel. Goodbye…" Passy said with a smile, launching to Zero."Passssssyy!" Ciel said as Passy launched to Zero. A light suddenly appeared and inside the light was a yellow haired boy wearing red armor."Zero…. has been resurrected…" Ciel said, looking in awe while Zero said nothing."Zero?" Ciel said making Zero look at her."Help me. Please." She said, pointing to the blue soldiers and Zero raised his buster. After he raised his buster, one by one the soldiers fell to the ground getting blasted on the head."Come." Zero said, taking Ciel out of there while he keep destroying enemies who come near.

After a lot of walking and running, they soon met a dead end."What? It's a dead end… What should we do?" Ciel said walking to the wall. Suddenly, the ground under her starting to crumble and she yelped."!" Zero jumped to her side and picked her up bridal style while falling down."You… Thank you…" Ciel said as they landed."This place seems like a laboratory, so we may find a trans server, which we can use to go back to the resistance base." Ciel said going on ahead and Zero followed."How nice… This passageway collapsed…Should we go back?" Ciel said turning to Zero. Suddenly, the wall behind Ciel moved and Zero noticed."…! Stay back!" Zero said, but alas, a giant robotic hand grabbed Ciel."Kyaah?" She said as the robot grabbed her, pulling her to the next room and Zero followed."Zero! No! Run… You can't damage this thing with a buster…" She said while being strangled by the giant hand. Zero didn't run, instead he raised his buster at the giant. The giant starting to shoot lasers at him and he sidestepped it and almost gotten hit by the giant's fist as the fist break the wall."Ouch! What the?" Said the voice from inside the wall, but seems like Zero is too focused to hear it."Hey, is there anyone out there?" said the voice again, but Zero still didn't hear him.

"Stop ignoring me dammit!" the voice said, then a large blast come out of the hole hitting and destroying the giant robot." From the hole come out a silhouette."Ugh, seriously, people these days…" as the figure come to view, it's a boy wearing a blue armor and a blue helmet similar to Zero's, except the gem on the head is red. Then the boy looked at Zero with Ciel still on his hands."Ah, hey there you two love birds!" says the boy with a smile. Ciel first tilted her head, don't know what he means by that until she realized the situation she was in and stood up flustered."So… um… who are you?" Ciel ask the blue armored boy." Me? I am…" he was about to introduce himself until 2 more of those things showed up."Oh… crap." He said pointing his buster at the enemies but nothing happen."Oh… it's broken…" He said scratching his head."What should we do?" Ciel said panicking, one of those is bad enough, and now there's two of em. "Rats!" Zero said as he keep trying to shoot the thing.

"Zero."

"Huh?" Zero said turning to the computer where the voice is coming from."Use… this… Zero…" It said throwing a glowing green sword."Who are you?" Zero asked the voice. Before Zero heard anything though, the giant was about to attack him using his fist."Dammit!" Zero said taking the Saber and slashed the arm. He then jumped and slashed the giant in half."Wowza, you go man!" The blue armored boy said. The other giant tried to attack Zero but the arm suddenly got hit by a blast of plasma bullets destroying the arm."Ah goodie, it's working again." The boy said after he shoot the giant. Zero take this opportunity to slash the giant in half.

"Whew… that's a nice work out for once!" The blue boy said with a smile while Zero and Ciel just looked at him."What?" He said stupidly."I can't believe you two destroyed a golem… I understand Zero but…" Ciel said then he looked at the blue boy closely."Who are you?" Ciel finally said."Me? My name's Daedalus, been livin in this place for years. No idea why though." Daedalus said raising his shoulders." I…. see, but looking at that," Ciel said, then he look at Zero."We are right, it seems you really ARE the legendary Zero!" Ciel said happily."Zero? Is that my name?" Zero said, apparently he still didn't know his name. He then think for a bit."…Ugh I can't remember…" He said putting his hand on his head."Just relax for a bit, it's hibernation sickness." Ciel said then she look at the ground." I am sorry for forcing you to wake up…And… thank you for saving me…" Ciel said smiling and blushed a bit."Sorry to interrupt your lovey dovey talk, but who are you guys and what are you two doing here? I never met anyone else here after I woke up." Daedalus said making Ciel twitched a bit."My name is Ciel, I am a scientist." Ciel said introducing herself."Let's go to the base for now, it will be dangerous to talk here." Ciel said starting to walk to the nearby door." What if… I am not the Zero you're talking about?" Zero said, making Ciel stopped in her tracks. With a giggle, she said."You're already Zero to me, from saving me from that golem." Ciel said and they walk to the door."How do we get out of here though?" Daedalus said."This is a laboratory so there must be a nearby trans server…" Ciel said as she opened the door and there's a weird device in the middle of the room."Ah, I was right." She said, then she starting to check if it was active."Ok, you two stand on the trans server." Ciel said and both Zero and Daedalus stand at the trans server."Wow… so this is a trans server." Daedalus said amazed."You never seen them before?" Ciel asked and Daedalus nodded."Yeah I was locked in here when I woke up." Daedalus said."Locked up? Well let's talk about it when we get to the base…" Ciel said starting to do something the Trans Server then they seemed as if they are taken away by a light.

So yeah, that's the first chapter, sorry if I make a few mistakes there, see you next time


	2. Chapter 2

**So yeah, I just noticed the chapter before are too short, so I decided to make this one longer, yay?**

**Anyways, I don't own any of the characters in this story.**

When the light disappeared, they are in a totally different place."Follow me." Ciel said while Daedalus just look at anything with mouth open."Heeeh… Is this a secret base of some sort? Man, this feels like being a kid all over again!...Not that I have a childhood other than sitting around reading books or whatever." Daedalus said as he greeted everyone he meet."Ah, yes, you said you're locked in there?" Ciel said looking at Daedalus as they walked."Umm... yeah, the wall you guys broke are really hard to break, maybe it's weaker when it's attacked from the outside." Daedalus said while putting his hand on his chin. Zero just look at him silently. 'Hmm… this guy look familiar… but at the same time he doesn't… what's that supposed to mean?' Zero thought while they keep on walking.

After a few walking, they arrived at a large room that seems like a command room."Welcome to our resistance base, Zero and Daedalus. This is a place for injured reploids who are suspected of being maverick." She said."Maverick?" Both Zero and Daedalus said."Wait, aren't mavericks supposed to be…" Daedalus starting to say, but Ciel cut him."Yes, it's a reploid who have a problem in his or her programming making them go haywire." Ciel said, looking sad."Huh? That's weird, every reploid I met here seems nice enough." Daedalus said scratching his head."Yes, they are only 'suspected' they aren't really mavericks." Ciel said looking at two of them."We have fought so long to survive, but we know the end is coming…" Ciel said looking at the ground again."But that's why we're looking for you, you are our last hope. Most of us think Zero is only a fantasy." Ciel said smiling at Zero."Hey now… am I only a side-character or something?" Daedalus said pointing at himself and Ciel giggled."Sorry, you will be a great help if you're willing to help us." Ciel said, looking at Daedalus."Er… yeah sure, anyways, why are you looking for him again?" Daedalus said pointing a bit at Zero."Well… because he's the legendary reploid who fought together with X to save the world 100 years ago." Ciel said, looking at Zero."X…? That name sounds familiar…" Zero said putting his hand on his chin."X… that legendary reploid is still alive and he's trying to retire all of us." Ciel said, looking sad again."X… is trying to…retire you?" Zero asked looking puzzled."His plans have already begun, many innocent reploid is being retired as we speak." Ciel said looking at both of them."We need your help, our future depends on you… Will you help us?" Ciel said, making Zero and Daedalus look at each other."Yeah, sure, I am game." Daedalus said with a thumbs up."I want to help too." Zero said, crossing his arms."Thank you… it's like a dream come true…" Ciel said happily."Now, with your help… I think we can save everyone. I have something I need help with, come here when you two are ready." Ciel said as Zero and Daedalus nodded, leaving the room."So, where to?" Daedalus asked Zero and Zero stopped to think a bit."I guess I should be checking the engineers room." Zero said walking away."Oh, me too!" Daedalus said following him.

"Wow! So you're Zero? I never thought I get to meet you. Erm… and you are…?" The man with red visor said looking at Zero then look at Daedalus, who are smiling happily beside him."I am Daedalus, I came with the package." Daedalus said jokingly."Uh… okay, oh and Zero." The man said again while he look at Zero."We believe that your Z saber have unlimited potential for power-ups, it should also have an effect on other weapons. I believe your buster can now shoot a powerful charged shot." The man said."I see, but… who are you?" Zero said finally."Oh, how rude of me, my name is Carveau, I am the engineer here." Carveau said with a smile."I see, if there's nothing else we should leave." Zero said walking to the door."Ah, er… Me too." Daedalus said, about to follow his partner."Ah, wait a minute Daedalus." Carveau said making Daedalus turn back."What's up?" He said looking at Carveau. "Can you do some test on you? I heard about you from Ciel and I am very curious about you." Carveau said pointing to the metal bed near him."If you don't open me up in half or the kind then… sure!" Daedalus said as he lay down on the metal bed.

"Hmm… as I have thought…" Carveau said putting his hand on his chin, looking at the computer."What is it?" Daedalus said, raising from the metal bed."It seems that your buster, is a bit similar to Zero's Z Saber. It has an unlimited potential for power-ups. " Carveau said looking at Daedalus."Wowza, does that mean I could have that cool light blade Zero has?" Daedalus said, beginning to get giddy."That's… unlikely, well except if I have more information." Carveau said."Aww… anyways, gotta go see Ciel, bye!" Daedalus said as he dashed out of the room."Hmm… weird reploid-kid…" Carveau said as he scratched his head

"Oh, there you are Daedalus." Ciel said as she see Daedalus opening the door."We're having a briefing of the mission." Ciel said, making Daedalus smiled or rather, grin."Ok, so where to commander?" Daedalus said teasingly."Er… right, what I want you to do is to try something that no one have ever tried before." Ciel said making Zero and Daedalus nod."I want you to destroy the disposal center, where they have been retiring our comrades one after another." Ciel said as she look at both of them."On it." Daedalus said with a smile while Zero nodded."Thank you, you can go there through the trans server downstairs." Ciel said and they both nodded, leaving."Becareful…" Ciel said silently.

"Hey Ciel, we're here." Daedalus said, sending information to the base."Good, the disposal center is in front of you, please safe our comrades!" Ciel said, and both of them nodded."Roger." They both said."Mission start…" Zero said with a bit of a smile, somehow that feels nostalgic."Oh, some company," Daedalus said, his left arm turned to a buster."Ready to rock?" He asked while looking at Zero."Let's do it!" Zero said taking out his saber and they rush to the enemies, Zero slashed the enemies that came near while Daedalus shoot the ones out of Zero's sword range.

After a lot of battles and traps, they finally came across a door."Is this the place?" Daedalus ask, opening the door."Hmm… nobody's here…" He said looking around, followed by Zero."…! Daedalus, behind you!" Zero said."Huh?" Daedalus said before he barely jumped a few lightning beam aiming at him."What the?" He said rolling to the ground after dodging."Hmph… pretty good reflexes, for an ordinary reploid." Says a voice from behind him."Who's there?" Zero said, aiming his buster at him. After he said that, a human sized robotic bird showed up."I am Aztec Falcon, Harpuia, the guardian, send me to clean up." He said raising his wings pointing at both Zero and Daedalus."Hey! Help me!" Says a voice from under them."What the?" Daedalus said looking below him. Below there's a few reploid about to be smashed by the spikes under the floor Zero and Daedalus are on. "You must be some of the garbage. Hehehe… just in time, I dispose both of you at once!" As he said that, the same lightning beam at them. They both dodge, After they both dodged they both shoot at Aztec but their bullets are repelled after touching the hard material of Aztec's wings."Ugh… Zero!" Daedalus said while looking at him and he nodded. Zero moved forward, trying to slash Aztec but he kept shielding himself with his wings and shoot at Zero."Che…" Zero said, dodging another shot from Aztec's beam."Is that all you got?" Aztec asked while he dodged another of Zero's slash and grabbed the wall, continued by shootinf beams at Zero. Zero only making his own buster shot clashed with Aztec's beam, making them collide and vanished.

"Full power! Here we go!" Daedalus said from behind Aztec."What the?" Aztec said tuning back, only to find a giant burst of plasma bullet being fired at him."Ugh!" He said barely shielding himself from the blast."Zero, now!" Daedalus said. From behind Aztec Zero appears with his saber in hand."N-no way!" Aztec said, he was about to shield himself, only to find that his wing shield is broken from Daedalus shot. Zero slashed him in half, after Aztec was destroyed the floor that was about to crash to the reploid below is stopped."Uh…. Ha. Ahem, thank you. I never anyone would come to rescue me." The reploid said when Zero and Daedalus come down to meet him."I am still in shock… hahaha…." He said, falling to the ground."I'll return to the base…. When I could walk again… You can go now, I'll be fine." The guy said and both of them nodded."Thank you for your cooperation you two." A voice came to both of their helmets. Suddenly a chip fell to Daedalus hand."What the? What's this thing?" Daedalus said looking at the thunder themed chip."That's the thunder chip, using it will give your weapon an electrical element." Ciel said and Daedalus nodded. "So… how do we go back?" Zero said, not looking forward to fight a bunch of enemies outside again."There should be a trans server nearby, just input the base's location and you'll be able to go back." Ciel said, making Zero nod."I see, okay." Zero said walking to the only door in the room."Here it is." Zero said, looking at the trans server, then at Daedalus."Er… no, I am not good with machines." Daedalus said and Zero nodded."Wait… aren't you a machine yourself? How could you not be good with machines?" Zero said, looking back at Daedalus."Oh… yeah, I guess I could do a little bit…" Daedalus said making Zero almost face palmed himself."Well… nevermind, I already put the location anyway, stand there." Zero said pointing at the trans server."Ok, transfer." Zero said as both of them got transferred.

They both arrived at the base command room with Ciel waiting in the middle of the room."Ah, you two are back, thank you. I never thought I'd see the day when the reploid disposal center is destroyed. Innocent reploid will be safe for awhile…" Ciel said with a bit of a happy smile."Thanks a lot you two, I wish I could ask for your help again when you got the time, that is, if you don't mind doing favors."Ciel said, smiling."Of course we won't mind, right Zero?" Daedalus said with a smile while Zero only nodded."Thanks again you two, oh and before I forget." Ciel said, taking out a device of some sort."Carveau asked me to give this to you two, it's called an escape unit, you can use this to abort mission and ran away, use this in trouble." Ciel said."Hmm… not like we would use it, thanks anyway." Daedalus said with a smile that could bright a room."Well, if you want to do a mission just talk to me okay?" Ciel said while Zero and Daedalus nodded.

After they got out from the command room Zero head straight to the engine room followed by Daedalus."So what are we going to the engine room again for?" Daedalus asked."Rest." Zero said."Ehh… so reploids need rest too?" Daedalus asked, but Zero shook his head."Not necessarily, I only rest this time to make diagnostic scan on my body to check if anything is wrong, so we actually don't need rest, but we can if we wanted to." Zero said and Daedalus nodded." So in the end…. We need rest right?" Daedalus said while Zero just give him the silent treatment to tell him that conversation is over.

"Hey Carveau." Daedalus said as he entered the engine room with Zero."Ah hey you two. What's up?" Carveau said."Nothing much, Zero just want to rest a bit while you check on his body to see if there's any trouble in it." Daedalus said and Zero nodded."Ah I see, well lay down on the metal bed there." Carveau said, pointing at the bed Daedalus used before."So I'll be going now, see you Carveau, Zero." Daedalus said leaving the room.

After Daedalus left the engine room, he went straight to the command room."Ah, Daedalus, back already?" Ciel asked while Daedalus nodded."Yeah is there any mission?" Daedalus asked while Ciel nodded."Actually, yes we do, it's a bit of a info gathering mission…" As Ciel said that Daedalus fell to the floor."Ack…. Ciel, I can't breathe…. I think I can't do the mission now…" Daedalus said, rolling on the floor, looking like he have a hard time breathing."Daedalus…. Reploids don't breathe…" Ciel said face palming at the reploid's stupidity."Oh… yeah…" Daedalus said, standing up."So yeah, I need you to go get the information left on the computer in the place Zero and you are sealed." Ciel said."Er… I am bad with computers." Daedalus said, raising his hands."It's fine I'll just tell you what you need to do from here." Ciel said."*sigh* Okay, you win, I'll do it."

"Daedalus, I have an enemy reading from nearby you, it seems that the enemy also want the information." Ciel said and Daedalus nodded."Okay, I'll take care of them." Daedalus said as he walk through the wall where Zero is kept."Hm… this is easy… TOO easy to be exact…" Daedalus said when suddenly a large boulder like thing heading towards him."Me and my big mouth…" Daedalus said as he dodged and shoot at the boulder like thing only to have the bullets repelled. The boulder thing started to have an elephant like head with arms and legs."My name is Maha Ganeshariff. I'm In charge of data processing and—" Ganesha said but got cut of by a buster shot aimed at his body and head, the shot repelled when it hit it's body and he moved his head, making the other shot miss."Yeah, yeah, beat me if you want the data, blablabla, can we just get on to it?" Daedalus said, his left arm already turned to a buster."Hmph… at least you understand fast." Ganesha said, becoming a ball again, charging at Daedalus. Daedalus jumped and shoot blasters shot at him, which is repelled."Dammit, how about this?" Daedalus said, charging his buster. Ganesha rushed again at Daedalus in ball form." Take this!" Daedalus said shooting his charged shot at Ganesha, leaving a smoke behind."Did that… do it?" Daedalus asked looking at the smoke.

After a few seconds, a ball flew out of the smoke, crashing to Daedalus, sending him flying to the wall."Ugh… what the…"He said, falling to the ground."Hahaha… my body cannot be destroyed by some puny bullets like that!" Ganesha said, walking to Daedalus, about to finish him off. 'Dammit… what should I do…?" Daedalus thought, then an image of the first shot he make at Ganesha showed up. 'He let the first shot got repelled, but… I see!' Daedalus thought then he stood up."Hahaha, whatever you do is useless!" Ganesha said kept on walking to him. 'If I am right… this should do it…" Daedalus said pointing his buster at Ganesha's body, his armor turned to yellow color."Lightning ball!" He said shooting two lightning balls at the body."I told you, it won't—" Ganesha said, but Daedalus cut him off by jumping and shoot another lightning ball at one of the lightning ball he shooted and it repelled upwards. The other bullet got repelled by Ganesha's body and hit the repelled lightning ball and got repelled and hit Ganesha straight on the head."Ugh… so you found out my weakness… but no matter I will finish you-" Daedalus cut him off again by shooting a charged shot at his head."Fool! I can still dodge—" He tried to move his head out of the way, but still got hit in the head, leaving the body headless and fell to the floor."You're the fool… my lightning ball already paralyzed you, you idiot." Daedalus said, moving to the body and get the data in it."Oh goodie, my info is in this too." Daedalus said when suddenly the alarm ringed."No good Daedalus! The self destruct alarm sounded. Get out of there! Now!" Ciel said and Daedalus nodded."It's just an explosion, what could possibly go—" Daedalus got cut off when a lot giant boulder starting to fall one by one, smashing everything that was once down there."… Me and my big mouth!" Daedalus said as he started trying to run.

After a few minutes running he jumped towards the hole from before where Ciel and Zero fall, which is where The trans server is located."Fiuh…" Daedalus said, slumped to the floor."Daedalus! Daedalus!... Thank goodness you're okay…I am sorry we got you in this…" Ciel said and Daedalus shook his head."Nah, I asked for it…" Daedalus said."This teach me not to take easy missions for granted though…*sigh*" Daedalus said as he walk to the room with the trans server and returned to the base.

"Hey Ciel.." Daedalus said, looking tired." Ah, Daedalus, you're back! Are you okay?" Ciel said worriedly."I guess… where's Zero?" Daedalus asked. "Ah he went to his own mission awhile ago, you should rest Daedalus, Carveau will analyze the data for you." Ciel said and Daedalus nodded."Thanks, I'll do just that." Daedalus said walking towards the engine room, he looked back for a second only to see Ciel already back on her job, giving Zero info on his mission. 'Poor girl, she should've better live than this… well not my business anyway." Daedalus said as he walked out of the room.

"Yo, Carveau." Daedalus said while Carveau looked back."Oh hey Daedalus, what's up?" He said with a smile."I have mine's and Zero's data on my mind. Can you analyze it while I sleep?"Daedalus said and Carveau nodded."Yeah, go lay on the metal bed." Carveau said pointing at the metal bed."Thanks…" Daedalus said, falling asleep on the metal bed."Okay… now back to analyzing…" Carveau said, looking at his computer.

**Okay, there's chapter two, I don't really make Zero talk much huh? Well, I guess I will make him talk more on the next chapter.**

**Oh and yeah, I guess I'm gonna skip a few un-important bosses, cuz well… I don't really know how to make a combat sequence and hell, I don't want to make all of them.**

**Well, see you next time. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, yeah here's another chapter of the story, enjoy.**

**I don't own anything.**

"Yawn… ah good morning." Daedalus said, waking up only to find Carveau and Zero talking."Ah, good morning." Carveau said."Mornin'" Zero said then continue his chat with Carveau."Oh, what are you guys talking about?" Daedalus said, getting out of the metal bed."Oh, we're only talking about my weapons." Zero said, as he took out a hilt. Suddenly from the hilt appear a green round saw blade."Wow, cool! What's that?" Daedalus said, looking at the blade with glitter in his eyes."It's called a Shield Boomerang, or a S. Boomerang for short. Zero can use this to defend and then throw it at his enemies! It's really useful against range type enemies." Carveau said with a prideful smile."Ah, I see! Do I get anything?" Daedalus said looking at Carveau with glitter still in his eyes."Actually… no, we only able to get info about you from the data you acquired." Carveau said making Daedalus look disappointed."Well, at least we now know that you can copy the attacks of the enemies you have defeated."Carveau said making Daedalus have a bit of his hope back."Really? What do you mean by that?" Daedalus said looking expectantly."Well… remember the thunder chip?" Carveau said and Daedalus nodded."It's that chip we got from that guy Aztec right?" Daedalus said and Carveau nodded."Yes, Zero only able to get electrical elements to his weapons, but you seem to be able to copy the abilities of the previous user." Carveau said. "Mhmm, I see, anything else?" Daedalus said, but Carveau shook his head."We have a blue-print of an armor data but… with our current technology and funds, it will take years to make…" Carveau said making Daedalus look down again."Years huh? Well… at least I got something." Daedalus said.'Strange… why did I think Daedalus ability to be familiar with someone? Hmm…' Zero thought silently."What are you doing Zero? Let's go do some missions together!" Daedalus said, waving at Zero."Ah… right, sorry." Zero said as he follow Daedalus to the command room.

It has been 2 weeks since then and both Zero and Daedalus have completed some missions, meeting enemies like a weird reploid connected to a giant machine and a weird Cleopatra wannabe."Ah, good morning you two." Ciel said as both Zero and Daedalus entered the command room."Hey Ciel, any missions?" Daedalus said happily."Ah, yes unfortunately our energy stock is running out, if we could use the abandoned factory, we could generate some energies, but the boss guarding the base is too—"Ciel said but Daedalus cut her out."Lemme guess, we're gonna get in, bust some bastard and get the factory to our side right?" He said, smiling."Yes, will you do it?" Ciel said with a smile."Heh, who do you think we are?" Daedalus said and Zero smiled a bit."We'll do it." He said making Ciel smiled more."Thank you. You can go to the abandoned factory using the trans server."Okay, mission start!" Daedalus said while jumping."…I was supposed to say that…" Zero said sweat dropping anime style.

"Yo Ciel, we're here." Daedalus said as he and Zero arrived at the Abandoned Factory."What should we do now?" Zero asked looking at the entrance of the factory."This place seems like tightly guarded."Zero said looking at the guards and the sensors on the wall."Yes, proceed with caution and don't get seen by the sensors!" Ciel said, making them both nod."Roger."They both said. "So we just have to sneak in right? What could possibly go wrong?" Daedalus said as they walk in the abandoned factory.

~3 Minutes Later~

"Geh… Shouldn't have opened my big mouth…" Daedalus said as he and Zero is being chased by some enemies."What the heck are you doing, getting seen by the sensors the moment we went in?" Zero said while we running to the closing shutter."Talk later, run faster!" Daedalus said as they ran faster and slide through the closing shutter."Fiuh… that was close…" Daedalus said putting his hand on his head."Where are we now anyway?" Zero said, then their communicators beeped."I'm picking up a massive energy reading… It must be the boss! Stay alert you two!" Ciel said and they both nodded."But… where is it?" Daedalus said looking around."Hm? Fireballs at 12 o'clock Daedalus!" Zero said and Daedalus tilted his head."… Where's that?" Daedalus said making Zero face palmed."Just jump, idiot!" He said, jumping taking Daedalus with him as the fireballs hit the ground."Wowza, that was a close one." Daedalus said as they landed. They look at the source of the fireballs only to found a two headed mechanical dragon."Zero, can you look for a weakness while we attack?" Daedalus said and Zero nodded."Well, here we go!" Daedalus said, shooting at the heads, it damaged but not destroyed."Then how about this?" Zero said leaping to the mech-dragon, slashing his head off."You go man!" Daedalus said and Zero smiled. That is until the head got another head."Wait, what?" Daedalus said as the dragon throws a fireball and shooting ice shots too. Zero got hit by the fireball a bit and dodged the ice shots. "What the hell…?" Zero said."Geh… the situation is getting bad here…." Daedalus said starting to try and think of something. 'Look at the enemies closely! There must be a weakness!' Daedalus thought as he watch the enemy closely."Hm…?" He said as he look at Zero trying hard to slice it's heads off."Hmm… it look as if it's protecting something. He put his palm on his other hand as if he gets something."That's it! Zero, stall his head for a minute!" Daedalus said and Zero only give a brief nod. "Whatever you're trying to do, do it fast. This thing is getting annoying."Ok, Charged shot…" Daedalus said, aiming his buster at the middle of the dragon's body while Zero stalled it's head."If I am right… this should do it!" Daedalus said as he shoot a large projectile beam bullet, piercing through the dragon's body, destroying it.

"Fiuh… now THAT was close…" Daedalus said, sitting on the floor, and their communicator ranged."We have secured all floors! Our mission is complete!" Says a soldier and there's another transmission."Good work, Daedalus, Zero… thank you. Don't forget the flame chip before getting back here." Ciel said as the transmission stopped."Mission Complete?" Daedalus said as he take the flame chip from the floor and Zero smiled."Mission Complete." He said as they get out of the room.

"Ah, there you are." Ciel said as they both got back to the command room."Thanks to you two we have gained control of the factory. Now we don't have to live in fear of retirement anymore. Thank you very much. It's like a dream come true…" Ciel said until the alarm sounds."A giant enemy mechaniloid are approaching our base. If we don't do something it will destroy our base in no time!" The soldier said."Everyone, guard the front of our base at all cost!" Ciel said, giving out orders to the soldiers."Wow… never seen a girl telling soldiers what to do before." Daedalus said and Zero nodded."Being dragged to this kind of thing… poor girl." Zero said and they both nodded."Don't just nod your heads you guys! Can you help?" Ciel said and they nod again."Thank you, can you go around and attack it from the rear? That should by us some time…" Ciel said and they both nodded again."You two are our only hope… good luck…" Ciel said and they both rushed out of the door.

"There it is!" Daedalus said pointing at the giant mechaniloid."Geh… it's too big! How can we beat that thing?" Daedalus said and the communicator ringed."Zero, Daedalus ! The gaint mechaniloid is right ahead of you!" Ciel said and Daedalus just look at the giant tank-like robot."Er… yeah, I can SEE that." Daedalus said."How can we destroy it?" Zero asked while Daedalus tried shooting it from behind, but the bullets repelled."Rats! So much for that…" Daedalus said. "We're looking into it, there must be a weakness even for a giant mechaniloid…" Ciel said and they both nodded."Mission Start!" They both said, lunging to the giant mechaniloid."Try this on!" Daedalus said shooting a charged shot, only to hit it's back and made small damage."Che…" Zero said, slashing the back until it got destroyed and a few bullets heading straight to Zero from it."Zero!" Daedalus said trying to help, but Zero just used his S. Boomerang repelling the bullets."I am okay, you just stay focus at doing your own job!" Zero said, keep doing what he's doing. A few minutes after the fight started, the communicator sounded again."We're almost finished preparing the assault on the Giant mechaniloid. Don't worry." Ciel said and they both nodded."I don't think we'll be needing that." Zero said."Huh?"Ciel said, confused at the statement.

"This thing about to go bye-bye anyway. Full power, here we go!" Daedalus said, charging his buster, jump, and shoot from above, hitting the roof of the giant, destroying it. From the room a desperate looking reploid starting to shoot cannons at them but Zero cut him in half."We're done here." Zero said through his communicator."Good work you two! Our base is safe thanks to you!" Ciel said and both of them smiled."Heheh… Of course, who the hell do you think we are? These things are no sweat." Daedalus said, smiling."Well, I guess that means Misson Complete." Zero said with a grin.

"Thank you, you two. If you two didn't stop the giant mechanoloid, the base will be a sitting duck…" Ciel said clasping her hands together."With you two here… maybe peace will be restored…" Ciel said smiling happily."Heh, maybe? Of course it will!" Daedalus said and Zero nodded."We'll make sure it will." Zero said with a grin."Thanks you two… I really appreciate your efforts…" Ciel said with a smile.

"Maaannn… I am so tired…" Daedalus said while Zero only looked at him."What is it?" Daedalus said and Zero only shook his head."Nah, it's nothing, you just look like someone I know." Zero said and Daedalus tilted his head."Someone you know?" Daedalus said and Zero nodded."Yeah… I can't remember him too much though…" Zero said holding his head."You still got that Hibernation sickness thing?" Daedalus said and Zero raised his shoulders."Maybe." He just said that while they walk to the engine room.

"Hey Carveau." Zero said, making Carveau turn."Ah, Zero perfect timing! I just made a new weapon for you!" Carveau said. Daedalus squinted his eyes and pouted."Hm? What is it Daedalus?" Carveau said then Daedalus started to act like a spoiled brat."No fair! I want cool gadgets too!" Daedalus said his arms waving around."Calm down! I made something for you too!" Carveau said making Daedalus have glitter in his eyes."Really?" Daedalus said and Carveau nodded."Really." He said briefly."Really, really?" Daedalus asked again and Carveau nodded with a smile."…Really, really?" He asked again, making Carveau a bit pissed of."Yes! Really! See?" Carveau said, taking out a rather large hilt."Wow, nice!...So what is it?" Daedalus said, taking the hilt."It's a Great Chain Saber, it's my own design you know." Carveau said holding his chest up."Uhh… So how do you activate this thing?" Daedalus said, looking for buttons or things like that."Oh, just hold the hilt tightly and it'll come out."Carveau said and Daedalus nodded.

"Like this?" He said tightening his grip on the hilt. Suddenly from the hilt, a large blade with gleaming blue light appears."Wowza! Cool! And light too!" He said, raising the blade up and down."Well, there's more to it than that! If twist the hilt using both hands, the blade will turn into chain mode."Carveau said, pointing at the hilt."Cool!... What is it though?" Daedalus said as he twist the hilt, and the blade suddenly have chainsaw like blades on it."Wow…" Daedalus said."You can make it work like a chainsaw by holding it tighter, and plus, you can use the chips like Zero." Carveau said, then he look at Zero."Oh yeah, I almost forgot your weapon Zero." He said, taking out a stick."This is a Chain Rod. It can extend, and it can also used to repel enemy attacks. Like all your weapons, you can use chips on it." Carveau said as Zero looked at his weapon silently, then he looked At Daedalus's weapon."… You spend more time making his huh?" Zero said pointing Daedalus making Carveau taken aback."Hahaha… Of course not! It's just that I make your weapons original!" Carveau said nervously."I _see_ well, since we're done here, we'll be going to our next mission." Zero said leaving, Daedalus followed."Me too, Thanks again for the weapon pops!" He said, leaving."…Pops? Am I really that old?" Carveau said, started thinking.

"Ah, Zero, Daedalus. You're here for another mission? You two sure are diligent." Ciel said with a smile."Nah, it's just because we don't really have anything else to do, do we?" Zero said and Daedalus nodded."I see, well, we received information of the enemy's secret base, where they seem to have keeping reploids secretly…" Ciel said and they both just nodded."Lemme guess, you have a lead of the base location and want us to investigate?"Daedalus said and Ciel nodded."Well, yes. We have received an info that it's in the dessert. Will you go?" Ciel said and they both nodded."I knew I could count on you two. Good luck and be careful!" Ciel said as they both leave.

"Okay, it's should be around here…" Zero said as he and Daedalus is looking around at the dessert."Keep your eyes peeled, the base could be somewhere really hard to—whoa!" Daedalus said as he fall to a hole and Zero jumped in to look at him."Are you okay?" Zero said and Daedalus nodded. He look in front of him and scratch his head."Well… for a big organization those Neo- arcadia sure is weird, putting a base in a place where just anyone can get into." Daedalus said as he walk straight and got electrified."Well… maybe they make it easy to get in so they could shock someone like you…?" Zero said, face palming at how stupid his partner is."Ciel, there's a trap here." Zero said to the communicator."Wait, I'll disarm it from here…." Ciel said and in a few seconds the electric wall disappear."Ok! You can proceed!" Ciel said and the transmission shut again."Ukh… You… go girl…" Daedalus said as Zero dragged him.

After a few minutes they explored the place. They found out there are 7 reploids being locked in here and have released them, they also found out that this place have too much traps."Okay, seriously, someday they're gonna eat these traps themselves…" Daedalus said as he nodded."Is this really even the base though? Seems like only a prison to me." Zero said but they both shrug it off and walk through and get everyone out of the place.

"That mission are surprisingly easy…" Daedalus said as they returned to the base."Yeah… well, at least we have saved those seven reploids…" Zero said crossing his arms."Oh, you two, I have some good news. My experiment is going smoothly, once we succeeded in making a substitute energy we plan to move to somewhere we can have a happy life… when that happens, you two will come, won't you?" Ciel said, Daedalus nodded, but Zero didn't say a thing and leave. "W-Well, if we can find peace it will be great right? Do you need any help with that?" Daedalus said after Zero left."Oh… yes actually. Someone is hacking to the main computer and it seems that the culprit used the computer from the base you and Zero broke into." Ciel said and Daedalus nodded."So, I just have to find this culprit then?" Daedalus said but Ciel shook her head."No, I only need you to destroy the computer." Ciel said and Daedalus nodded."Well, mission start I guess?" He said leaving.

"Hmm? Don't remember this being here…" Daedalus said as he saw the water that was used to be there."Well, luckily, there's a ship there." He said as he jumped to the ship and grabbed the stairs to the next floor."Well are these the computers?" Daedalus said, looking at the six computer in the room next to the entrance where the prisoners are kept."Yes, the hacking attempt came from there." Ciel said and Daedalus nodded, destroying all the computer."How's that? Daedalus said."The hacking attempt have stopped completely, thanks a lot Daedalus…." Ciel said Daedalus just walk his way back."Back into the water I guess…" He said, jumping to the water."…! Be careful, there's a massive enemy reading coming from there!" Ciel said and Daedalus sighed."Why do I get a feeling it will be like this…?" Daedalus said, scratching his head."Oh? You don't look surprised…" Said a woman wearing a blue armor swimming around."Meh, this happens a lot, lemme guess, you're here to take my life…?" Daedalus said scratching his head."Hmm~ so you do know that… My name is Leviathan, one of the four guardians of master X." Leviathan said and Daedalus nodded."Okay, let's cut the chit-chat and let's dance, shall we?" Daedalus said, taking out his buster."Heh, at least you're quick to understand. Just don't underestimate me because I am a woman!" Leviathan said, a spear appear on her hand."Not planning to!"Daedalus said as he shoot at the blue reploid."Is that all?" She said easily dodging the bullets."Gah… dammit, she's fast!" Daedalus said, keep on trying to shoot her."This is getting to easy…" Leviathan said swimming towards Daedalus."…Gotcha…" Daedalus said, taking a hilt from behind him."Huh?" Leviathan said before a heavy force that she barely shielded using her spear hit her throwing her away and hit a rock."Fiuh… gotta thank Carveau for this thing later…" Daedalus said as he look at the sword and put it back to his waist."…Why didn't you terminate me…? Are you showing me mercy?" Leviathan said but Daedalus shook his head."Nah, it's just not in my book to hit a girl." Daedalus said with a smirk."How rude… I told you not to hold anything back…" Leviathan said as she stood up."Next time we meet, you had better give me your best! Farewell!" Leviathan said, leaving.

"Ah, you're back Daedalus." Ciel said and Daedalus nodded, looking around."Where's Zero?" Daedalus said."He went to another mission just now, just before you come back."Ciel said, pointing at the surveillance camera, showing Zero, walking on a mission."I see, well. I am heading to the engine room for a rest, see ya Ciel."Daedalus said and Ciel nodded."*yawn*… Man I am sleepy… wait, do reploid need sleep? I gotta ask Zero next time…" Daedalus said as he walk straight to the engine room for some Zzz.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, yeah I have been forgetting to update this story these days, well can't help it, school has started and I have a mountain of homework!**

**But not only that, I'm trying to find MMX7 PS2 game but never find it and when I found it, it's broken. Sometimes I think God personally came to me when he need some good laugh.**

**Well, not really, I am just being too lazy. Anyways, Let's move on to the story.**

_While Daedalus is on another mission._

"Run! Now!" Zero said as he ran towards a green soldier who is shaking from fear of death.

In case you're wondering how Zero got pulled into this mess was that after he woke up, he got assigned to a different mission from Daedalus who went before him. He was tasked to find a soldier name Condor…or was it Coldor? Well, whatever, nameless soldier, I dunno. After that he dashed through the road where Condor last spotted and here he is now.

"Zero! " The soldier said, running away."Thank goodness!" He said before he's out of sight."He sure run away faster…" Zero said looking back."You must be Zero. My name is Harpuia. One of the four guardians of master X. Such a foolish behavior for a legendary hero to side with Mavericks." He said, then he raised two saber hilts showing two purple sabers."You shall repent and atone for your sins, Zero!" Harpuia said lunging at Zero and slashed him. Zero blocked his saber attack and try to shoot him with the buster, Harpuia dodged while jumping backwards then fly and attacked Zero using a sonic boom like attack. Zero jumped away from the attack then he shoot Harpuia with his buster, Harpuia only repelled the bullets using his saber while Zero charged his buster. Harpuia made a tornado and attack Zero using it, Zero side rolled then shot the charged shot. It took Harpuia by surprised as the bullet hit him and he fall to the floor. Zero lunged at him using his saber while Harpuia just blocked and give another slash using his other saber which Zero dodged by back flipping."Incredible… I underestimated him…" Harpuia said as he stood up."I will have my revenge someday… Stay healthy until our next meeting…when I shall retire you!" Harpuia said as he transferred elsewhere.

"Thanks to you our comrade, Colbor was rescued. Thank you so much… He is sometimes made mistakes but he is a good reploid at heart. Please forgive him." Ciel said when Zero came back from the mission."Hm? Where's Daedalus?" Zero said, looking around."He went to sleep, he said something about fighting the four guardians X has… It's amazing that he was able to beat him alone without your help Zero."Ciel said while Zero just crossed his arms and nodded."Well, I'd say I'm not too surprised, that guy got a lot of potential, just like…" Zero stopped mid way, as if remembering something."… Like X…" Zero said."Have you gotten your memory back?" Ciel asked hopefully, but Zero shook his head."No… just a few things about X, and from what I remembered he's not like this, what happened?" Zero asked making Ciel seems taken aback from the question and look down."X… He's actually already dead a years ago. The X now is the copy of the original X… that I made." Ciel said and Zero eyes widen."X is dead?" Zero said and Ciel sadly nodded."Yes, and I created Copy X to continue what X doing…" Ciel said and Zero nodded."I see… but why is he acting like this? The X I remember isn't this kind of person…" Zero said and Ciel look away for awhile."Well… he wanted to surpass the original, that's the reason he want to make the reason for lack of energy in the earth, reploids, disappear." Ciel said, looking down."I see… so all I need to do is put down this copy right?" Zero said and Ciel nodded."But we haven't located the Neo Arcadia's base yet so you can't go for now…" Ciel said while Zero only nodded and crossed his arms while leaving."Well, I'll leave it to you. I'm gonna call Daedalus and do some missions." Zero said, leaving the room.

"Oh hey Zero." Daedalus said, seeing Zero entering the room and Zero replied with a nod."What are you doing?" Zero said, looking at Carveau and Daedalus who is holding a blueprint."I am making a motorcycle… well, HE's making a motorcycle, I'm just here to see it when it's done." Daedalus said pointing at the blue and white colored motorcycle Carveau is tinkering."I see… but what's it for? We have the trans server…" Zero said, crossing his arms."Ah… that's true…" Daedalus said, putting his hands on his chin."Well… it'll be useful sometime, right?" He said with a smile."So what are you doing here Zero?" Carveau said looking up from the vehicle he's tinkering."Oh, I'm just going to ask Daedalus to go on a few mission with me." Zero said as Daedalus stood up from the metal bed he's sitting."Well, what are we doing here? Let's go!" Daedalus said as they left the room.

"Hey Ciel, we're here." Daedalus said, making Ciel turn around from whatever she's doing there."Ah perfect timing you two. The enemy seemed like they are assembling in the dessert. They haven't attack yet but a huge assault can be expected." Ciel said and they both nodded."So you want us to clean house?" Daedalus said but Ciel just shook her head."No, just help them guard." Ciel said and Daedalus put his hands down."And here I thought we'll be getting some action… well, mission start… I guess…" Daedalus said, leaving without spirit. Zero just sweat dropped and follow him to the trans server."Oh…! Zero, you go on ahead, I'll catch up." Daedalus said as Zero turned around."…? Ok…?" Zero said and Daedalus leave happily."…Weird kid." Zero said, leaving.

"How's the area Zero?" Ciel said through the communicator."Everything's fine, except Daedalus isn't here yet." Zero said, a bit irritated."I'm sure he'll be there in- Zero! The enemy is coming at us in large numbers!" Ciel said, looking at the radar."I knew something like this will happen… where is that guy?" Zero said, taking out his saber."We'll hold the final defense line at any cost! You should destroy their main vain!" A soldier said and Zero rushed forward."Ah, here we go…" Zero said as he saw a bunch of blue soldiers came out. Zero jumped and slashed the one in the middle and used the triple rod to take care of the two soldiers on both side "Too easy…" Zero said and a bunch of them showed up."… I might have said that too soon." Zero said then a flash of light came behind him.

"Outta the way! Comin through!" a voice said and a blue flash passed Zero at full speed."What the hell?" Zero said, side stepping."Ora! Ora! Ora!" Daedalus said as he ride a blue motor cycle and he and his motor cycle is spinning in the air, hitting all the enemies near it."It's not over yet!" Daedalus said, jumping from his motor cycle and aimed his buster at the place where all the enemies are standing."Bang!" He said, shooting a really big charged shot at the enemy. The shot exploded upon impact leaving no trace of it left."Heh, and THAT's how you do it." He said, snorted."Uhh… sorry to interrupt you but…" Zero said then he pointed at the motor cycle Daedalus used to come, well… what's left of it at least."Is that yours?" He said and Daedalus jaw dropped."Dangit! I totally forgot about my awesome bike!" He said as he fall next to it and Zero face palmed.

"I hear there's two highly skilled reploid in the resistence… But I never expected you to be this good… You two are amazing, and that what excites me the most!" A red-purple-ish reploid said, jumping out of the chopper that came outta nowhere."First the slut, then the politician like and now the battle-maniac? What's with these guys anyways?" Daedalus said scratching his head. Fefnir ignored him and continue talking."My name is Fefnir, one of the four guardians of master X! Now don't let me down kids!" Fefnir said shooting two giant fireballs at them. Zero cut the fireball into two using his saber while Daedalus just shoot a plasma bullet he's being charging while Fefnir babbled. The shot Daedalus made is more powerful than Fefnir's so the bullet went through the fire easily."What!" Fefnir said, barely able to dodge."There's more where that came from!" Daedalus said shooting 3 other charged shot."Kuh…!" Fefnir said shooting his fireballs at the bullets and both the fireballs and the bullets disappeared."Don't forget about me!" Zero said, slashing his saber from behind Fefnir. Fefnir guarded against the slash using his flamethrower arms, causing it to crack."Damn it!" He said, back flipping and then hitting the ground at full force causing a shock wave. Zero and Daedalus dodged and they both raised their busters."Take this!" They both said shooting a charged shot at him."Guwaaah!" Fefnir said as he got hit directly.

"Puff… puff… I've never been so excited…" Fefnir said as he stood up, his armor have many cracks."I'll let you live for a little longer. Make sure you do not lose a battle before I fight you again!" He said, leaving. "What a weird, masochist, battle-maniac…" Daedalus said, scratching his head while Zero just nodded while crossing his arms."Well, at least the mission is completed." Zero said and they both leave.

"Thank you, if our defense line was broken, this base wouldn't last long… still, I can't believe you two were able to wipe out a large number of enemies… you're truly our hero…" Ciel said happily and Zero sighed."Stop with the hero crap already, I'm just doing what I want to do…" Zero said, leaving."Yeah Ciel, this is our home now so we need to protect it!" Daedalus said, leaving. Ciel just watch them leaving and smilled."Home…. that's right…" Ciel said as he went back to her room continuing her research.

"Hey Carveau." Zero said as he and Daedalus entered the engine room."Ah there you two are, good timing." Carveau said and they both tilted their heads a bit."Good timing? Somethin happen?" Daedalus said and Carveau nodded."I just tried to encrypt your broken data and I found some of your old technique data inside it!" Carveau said and they both smilled."Really? That's awesome!" Daedalus said and Zero nodded."This will give us greater chance at a mission… this is good!" Zero said smiling and nodding to himself."Well, Zero you lay down on the bed." Carveau said, pointing at the metal bed."Okay." Is his reply, laying down."DOWNLOADING DATA…" The computer said as a lot of data came to Zero's head."… DOWNLOADING COMPLETE, VIEWING DATA."The computer said, and a few list came to Zero's mind.

_Rekkoha(Splitting Light Command)_

_Hyoretsuzan(Ice Fury Slash)_

_Ryuenjin(Dragon Flame Blade)_

_Dark Hold_

_Mikazukizan(Crescent Slash)]_

_Shipuuga(Hurricane Fang)_

_Sentsuizan(Spinning Falling Slash)_

_Raikusaiga(Saber Smash)_

_Zaneidan(Throw Blade)_

_DONE VIEWING DATA_

"Ukh…" Zero said, standing up."Are you alright?" Carveau said, walking to Zero's side."Mm… Yeah, just a bit dizzy from too much data coming to my head… I think I used to do more than this though?" Zero said and Carveau scratched his head."Well… some of the data are unrepairable, sorry…" Carveau said, looking down and Zero just shook his head."No, it's ok, anyways Daedalus seemed like he can't no longer wait." Zero said, looking at Daedalus who is jumping up and down."Haha, that's true, lay on the bed please Daedalus."DOWNLOADING DATA…" The computer said again and Daedalus twitched a bit."… DOWNLOAD COMPLETE. VIEWING DATA."The computer said and a few list came to Daedalus's head.

_OPENING MEGA BUSTER MK 19_

_OPENING VARIABLE WEAPONS SYSTEM_

_Crescent Shot_

_Wing Spiral_

…

_ERROR IN UPDATING FROM INSUFFICENT UPGRADES…_

"Guh…Guwah…!" Daedalus said, shaking on the metal bed."Carveau, what's going on?" Zero said while Carveau keep typing his computer."I don't know!" He said.

_ERROR…ERROR…_

_COMMENCE UPGRADE?_

"Uh… yes?" Daedalus replied hesitantly.

_Affirmative, commencing upgrade…_

"_Ukh….!" Daedalus said as a lot of data come to his mind._

"Daedalus! Hey—" Zero said as he shook him, when suddenly Daedalus body is wrapped with light. When the light dissipates, his armor has red strips on it and the strips centered on the green diamond on his chest.

_UPGRADE COMPLETE, VIEWING LIST OF UPGRADED THINGS_

_Nova Strike_

_Stock Charged Shot_

_Magma Blade_

_D-Saber_

_Dark Hold_

"Ukh…" Daedalus said as he slowly stood up."Hey… are you alright?" Zero said worryingly."Mhmm… just too dizzy…" Daedalus said, holding his head."Well, rest up a bit, I'll be back later." Zero said leaving the room."Yeah… I'll do that." Daedalus said as he went back to bed."Hmm… that's not supposed to happen… I wonder what causing the sudden upgrade…" Carveau said as he started typing his computer again.

"Ah, hey Zero. Where's Daedalus?" Ciel said."He's resting, something happened while we're having our data back."Zero said, walking to the room."Huh? Is he alright?" Ciel said worryingly."Yeah he just need some rest. Anyways any mission for me?" Zero said and Ciel shook her head."Not really, except if you don't mind checking the factory you two took a few weeks before." Ciel said and Zero nodded, crossing his arms."Well… better than nothing I guess." Zero said as he leave the room and went to the trans server.

"That's weird… our watchers are gone…" Ciel said from the communicator as Zero entered the factory."Yeah…" Zero said then he back flipped some kunai's that suddenly came out of nowhere."Who's there?" Zero said, aiming his buster."Hmph! It seems like you're doing well…" A voice said, then a reploid with white and black armor wearing a red scarf came from the roof."My name is Phantom, One of the four guardians of master X."He said as he stood up from his stance.'Geh… I could imagine Daedalus commenting this guy as a stalker or something…'Zero thought.

_Meanwhile at the Resistence base_

"Achoo! What the…?" Daedalus said, sitting up from the metal bed."Hm? Is something wrong?" Carveau said and Daedalus shook his head."Nah, I just sneezed… wait, can a reploid sneeze?... Well whatever." He said, going back to bed.

_Back to the Factory_

"Every generation has it's legends. However, a lost legend should remain lost…" Phantom said as he raised a big shuriken."Allow me to show you why!" He said throwing the shuriken towards Zero. Zero just shoot a charged shot at the shuriken, repelling it, only to see that Phantom is gone."What the… where?" Zero said, looking back and forth."Over here, fool." A few kunai flew at Zero, which he repelled by spinning his triple rod. 'Hmm… I think I got an idea…' Zero thought as he waited a bit. Then as suddenly as before the kunai flew at him again."…Got you." Zero said as he turn around."…Dark hold." Zero said and as if the time stopped just in time before the kunai hit Zero."Rekkoha!" Zero said, hitting the ground and beams of light came from the sky hitting Phantom directly."No… way… Still, I have more surprises for you… The bomb I set should be exploding in 30 seconds…" Phantom said as he stood up."And when they do, this factory will be reduced to dust!" Phantom said as he leave quietly."Damn!" Zero said as he ran inside the factory."Ciel! Call Daedalus, tell him to help me find the bombs hidden in the factory!" Zero said as he closed of connection without waiting for reply."Zero! There's 8 readings of the bombs inside the factory!" Ciel said and Zero nodded."I see, gotta find them all huh…" Zero said as he rushed inside the factory."There's two!" He said destroying two bombs he found.

15 seconds left…

"There's the fifth one!" Zero said keep on destroying the bombs at a fast pace.

5 seconds left.

"Here's the 7th one!" Zero said, destroying the bomb."Damn… where's the 8th?" Zero said, running around panicking."Zero duck!"a voice said. Zero recognized the voice and ducked."Ora! Ora!" said the familiar voice, shooting four large plasma bullets at the wall in front of Zero.

5…

The bullets are flying to the wall…

4…

One of the bullets hit the wall but it's only cracked….

3…

One of the bullets hit the wall again, destroying the wall, showing the bomb inside…

2…

The last plasma bullet is flying towards the bomb…

1….

The bullet hit the bomb, destroying it right when it ticked to 0.

"Awww yeah! Who's the man? I am!" Daedalus said as he jumped for joy."Hahaha yeah… what the hell take you so long?" Zero said as he slumped to the floor tiredly."Oh sorry, it took awhile for Ciel to wake me up… Hehehe…" Daedalus said, scratching his head."You… well, at least we're all save…" Zero said as he stand up again."Mission Complete!" Zero said as he smiled and Daedalus returned the smile.

"Zero… I am sorry we're always risking your life…" Ciel said when Zero and Daedalus returned to the base."Nah, it's okay…" Zero said, crossing his arms."How long do we have to live like this anyway?" Ciel said as she sighed. The alarm went on as suddenly as usual."We've got a problem! Enemy troops are attacking our base! We can't hold on much longer!" The guards said from the intercom, followed by sounds of screams."The main gate will be destroyed any minute now!" He said again."Begin evacuation immediately! Remember that the elderly and children take priority!" Ciel said to the intercom and then look at Zero and Daedalus sadly."Zero… Daedalus… You two should also evacuate…" Ciel said, making Zero and Daedalus surprised."Thank you for—" Ciel said but she got cut off by Daedalus who put a finger on her mouth."Geez, stop with the 'thank you' already! I told you, we're just protecting out home!" Daedalus said, seriously, for once."Ciel, hurry and go to the evacuation transport." Zero said but Ciel look hesitant."But…. It's okay, it's…" Ciel was about to say something again but Daedalus cut her off, again, and he just won the most rude reploid award."No buts! We're goin, and that's that! Let's go Zero!" Daedalus said and Zero nodded, leaving the room. Ciel just left her mouth hanging then sighed."Seems like they'll always be like that…" Ciel said.

"Zero, Daedalus, can you hear me?" Ciel said from the communicator while Zero and Daedalus rushed through the base, destroying enemy on sight."The engine room has fallen to the enemy's hands, since we can't use the elevator the reploids on the upper floor can't go to the evacuation transport. Get rid of the enemies in the engine room."Ciel said and they both nodded."Aye aye cap'n" Daedalus said as they ran."Mission… start!" Zero said as he dashed too.

"H-Help me!" Carveau said from the engine room. When Zero and Daedalus entered he's cornered by some pantheons."Hold on! We're here!" Daedalus said as he shoot his buster at the pantheons destroying them."Thanks you two… I'll turn on the elevator…" Carveau said as he head to the controller."…Ok, we're done!" Carveau said and the communicator ringed." Can you two hear me? The enemy commander is occupying the energy crystal warehouse, if we lose those we're done for! Head to the warehouse and get back the energy crystal!" Ciel said and they both nodded, rushing out of the room.

As they got into the warehouse they can see a red light from a tail of a monkey reploid."Well, well. I heard a lot about you. You must be Zero, the legendary reploid…" The monkey said as he look at Zero and then at Daedalus."And you must be… that other reploid Leviathan mentioned. My name is Hanumachine, I am the number—" Hanumachine was talking but got cut off by a charged shot he barely jumped away from."H-hey watch it I am still talking!" Hanumachine said again as he look at Daedalus who look like he has a vein pooped on his helmet."You… are starting to piss me off…" Daedalus said as he shoot again, missed though."Hahaha! What could YOU do? I've read reports about you, what could a reploid that was only found accidently could do? You're just a—"

"Dark hold…" Daedalus said darkly, making time stopped."I was thinking of holding back, but well… you asked for it~" Daedalus said, with an innocent smile… along with an Asura like image behind him.

BANG BANG BANG

Daedalus shoot all of the 3 charged shot he has left and completely pulverized the little monkey. "Well now…" Daedalus said, straightening his back."Wanna go get something to eat?" Daedalus said with a smile."Er… no thanks I'm not hungry… not like I can anyway." Zero said sweat dropping. Note to self : Don't piss that guy off.

" Thank you… we've been saved again thanks to the two of you…Still… as long as X still exist maybe someday…" Ciel said, looking down."So you'll be happy if X doesn't exist…" Daedalus said and Zero crossed his arms."We'll take care of that, just tell us where he is." Zero said but Ciel shook her head."You can go directly to the core of the enemy base via the trans server but… unfortunately we still haven't cracked the security system of their Trans server yet…" Ciel said and the green soldier behind her nods."Without the trans server you won't be able to reach your destination easily… And if you're away from the base for too long, I don't know what will happen to us…" He said, looking down."I see… huh?" Zero said as a flash of light suddenly came out of nowhere."I've cracked the security system of the trans server… I am sorry that took long… but now you'll be able to enter Neo arcadia whenever you want." The light says, forming to a man like shape."You… you're the one who gave the Z Saber to me…" Zero said."Wait a sec, you look oddly familiar…" Daedalus said putting his hands on his chin and the light giggled a bit."Well, you'll discover it due time… for now please terminate that copy of me… with extreme prejudice…" The light says, going away."Wait, who are you?" Ciel said, but it's too late, the light can no longer be seen."… His copy…? No, it's not possible…" Ciel said."Wait, did he just say we can now use the Trans server?" Daedalus said and they all nodded."Yes… he did…" The green soldier said."We're going now! Take care!" Zero said and they both ran out of the room and towards the Trans Server.

"Okay, mission start!" Daedalus said as they ran inside the Neo Arcadia's base."Still… this, place is huge! It even looks like we're still outside!" Daedalus said as he and Zero ran onwards while destroying the guards who tried to stop them."Yeah… ah, watch out!" Zero said, pointing at the pillar in front of Daedalus."Mmmph!" Daedalus said, hitting the pillar. Then the pillar opened up, showing a way."Ukh… who the hell make doors out of a pillar?" Daedalus said as they continue running. Then after a few running and pillar hitting, they met a weird six armed reploid."Owwkaay… a weird six handed bastard, check." Daedalus said, shooting 4 of his charged buster shots, destroying the weird reploid."That was weak." Daedalus said as they continue on running and get inside a room with spikes under the platform. Suddenly the two statues that was there cracked, showing two purple reploids."Weird, twin stalkers, check." Zero said as he used the S. Boomerang to repel the buster shots and throw it, hitting both of the purple headed freaks."Okay, another easy fit." Zero said as they continue on running.

After a few minutes, they finally came across a door."Finally, a real door!" Daedalus said as they enter. Just in time as they entered the room a lightning shot is aimed at them."Whoa, what the hell?" Daedalus said, rolling to the side while Zero just jumped out of the way."You're trespassing on the sanctuary of master X." A voice suddenly said, and a red beetle reploid came out."I Her—"

He wasn't able to finish his sentence because a flash of blue light suddenly went past him."Sorry, we don't have time to deal with the minions right now!" Daedalus said from behind the beetle, a blade like blue light came out of his buster."Y-You…" He said, but now he totally can't finish his sentence as a flash of red light went past him."That's right, we're here for X… His copy that is." Zero said as they both move to the next room, leaving the beetle to his demise.

A few minutes later, they came across a door again."I hope this one is it…" Daedalus said, opening the door. They went in and saw a pantheon head inside a huge blob."AWW COME ON! DON'T THEY HAVE ANY 'NORMAL' REPLOIDS HERE?" Daedalus said, pointing at the blob."You're too big to be a slug. Just get lost." Zero said as he moved really fast and raised his saber while slashing upward creating a fire slash."_Ryuenjin!" _Zero said and the blob split into two."Heh… that was—" Daedalus said but then he got wrapped by the slug."Ukh…! What the, it's still moving!" Daedalus said, struggling."Daedalus…!" Zero said, rushing at him."I got it under… control…. Hyah!" Daedalus said, the D-Saber showed up on his buster and he slashed the blob, hitting the pantheon head inside. The blob then disintegrated on the floor."Well, let's move on…" Zero said and Daedalus nodded and they moved to the next room.

"Hm…? Ehh? Ciel?" Daedalus said as he saw Ciel standing near a door in the room."How did—we were—what the hell?" Daedalus said."Don't worry, I was able to get this place's transmission because of the tracker on you two, so what you've been doing to get this far isn't in vain." Ciel said, smiling."Ciel… What made you come here…?" Zero said as Ciel looked at him then she looked at the floor."I'm sorry… It's because I created the duplication of X… That's why…" Ciel said, her bangs is covering her face. Zero looked at her then at Daedalus, they both nodded and Zero put his hand on her shoulder."You don't have to apologize, it's not your fault. You did it because you thought that it would be good for everyone." Zero said and Daedalus nodded."Yeah, so just leave it to us now! We'll take care of it, no sweat!" He said, snorting and they walk away."Zero… Daedalus… Thank you…" She said before they left, making them turn back and smiled."I'm happy that I could meet both of you… If it were not for you two… everyone would be gone by now…" Ciel said making them stop and look at her."… Promise me you'll come back… even if you cannot destroy Neo Arcadia, I just want you two to return safely…" Ciel said and Daedalus just scratched his head and smiled."Of course we will, who the hell do you think we are?" He said with a smile and Zero nodded."We'll come back, that's for sure." Zero said, smiling too."Well… here we go!" Daedalus said as he and Zero rushed towards the door."Good luck…" Ciel said, as they left.

"Outta our way!" Daedalus said as he slashed the pantheons who comes near using his D-Saber to save the 4 charged shot for later."There's the door!" Zero said, pointing the purple door while keep slashing the pantheons who comes near using his Z-Saber.

They entered the purple door only to find 4 of the reploids they have defeated before."Guh… no time for these pipsqueaks!" Daedalus said as he shoot 4 charged shot at each of them then he used dark hold and run towards 2 of the reploids."_Magma Blade!" Daedalus said_ slashing his D-Saber, the only difference is that it's blade is flames. The other two is still moving despite the damage they took from Daedalus's buster."_Shippuga! Zero said, _slashing the two reploids, leaving a pink light resembling his slash."Let's keep moving!" Daedalus said and Zero nodded and they ran to the next room, they found another road full of attacking pantheons."Man, this things won't give up!" Daedalus said as they bust through."Ah, there it is!" Zero said and they both got into the room."H-huh? What are these?" Daedalus said as he saw two doors, a transport like portal is in it."Hmm…. maybe one of these leads to X?" Zero said and Daedalus frowned."They're planning to separate us huh… well, no matter, if any of us end up elsewhere, just get back here!" Daedalus said, entering one of the doors."Ah!...Geez, that guy…" Zero said, entering a different door.

Daedalus POV

I entered the door, only to find myself in a room filled with water."Ah, I ain't falling for this again." I said, remembering my reaction last time. Suddenly an ice spear hit the ground I was standing on I back flipped and aimed my buster."I've been looking forward to playing with you again." Leviathan said and I shoot a charged shot at her."My, my feisty aren't you, can't wait to start?" Leviathan said, readying her spear."You have no chance against me this time!" She said as she shoot some kind of blades at me. I dodged the first two and slashed the third one. I shoot at her again but she easily dodged."Water is my turf, you can't hit me here…" She said as she shoot some ice at me."Whoa… she's right, I guess I have to use frontal assault like last time." I said, changing my buster to saber mode."It's no use!" She said, making an ice dragon. I just jumped out of the way, thinking the dragon will just hit the ground. But hell, I was wrong.

"Ugh…!" I said as the dragon lunged at me before hitting the floor."This thing is homing huh…" I said, as I stood up."Try dodging this!" She said, shooting those blades, the ice dragon, and some ice spears."Man… I guess I gotta do this…" I said turning back, trying to copy Zero."Dark Hold…" Then the time stopped and I rushed to Leviathan, slashing her, twice."Ukh… what in the…" Leviathan said, falling on her knees."Well? Want to continue?" I said, putting my saber near her throat."… You won, I accept my defeat…" She said, standing up."Haha… I'm happy that I met someone who can defeat me… I've been looking for a reploid like you…" She said with a flirty smile."Say wut?" I said as I tilted my head."Fufufu… It's nothing~ I shall terminate you personally… someday…" She said, leaving quietly."Owwkayy….Soo…"I said, looking around."… How could I get out of here?" I said, scratching my head. As if on cue, a door appeared out of nowhere."… Hey, better than nothing." I said, walking though the door.

Zero POV

I got separated from Daedalus, figures. What I don't figure is that Harpuia, Fefnir, and Phantom are all here."Er… so…. Why are you guys ganging up on me?" Zero said, taking out his saber."Oh, it's because Leviathan insisted on dealing with the other guy… personally." Phantom said, taking out a big shuriken."That, and we're not really a good swimmer."Fefnir added, raising his flamethrower arms."We'll be taking care of you, Zero." Harpuia said, raising his twin sabers."That's what I expected." Zero said, then he shoot a charged shot at Harpuia, which he dodged by flying. Phantom threw his big Shuriken and Zero just slashed it to half, Fefnir shoot fireballs at Zero, Zero just back flipped and shoot a charged shot at Fefnir head, it hit, sending Fenrir flying straight to the wall."Fenrir! You okay?" Harpuia said and Fenrir tried to stand."Do I look okay to you?" Fenrir said, failing to stand up."Is this really the time to be worrying about others?" Zero said, making Harpuia looked behind him and barely guarded against Zero's attack."_Sentsuizan!"Zero _said, slashing Harpuia in mid-air. Harpuia managed to guard, but that's exactly what Zero thought he would do and slashed the hilt of Harpuia's saber, and it fell to the floor."Oh no!" Harpuia said as Zero raised his saber and spinned 360 in the air."_Mikazukizan!" Zero_ said, the slash hit Harpuia and he was sent flying to the floor."Ugah…!" Harpuia said, hitting the floor."It's not over yet!" Zero said, charging his buster in the air and shoot towards Harpuia in the air."Damn… I… can't…" Harpuia said, trying to stand. The shot almost hit Harpuia, but it hit Phantom instead, as he jumped above Harpuia, shielding him."Ukh…!" He said, falling to the floor a little farther from Harpuia."Ho… at least I don't have to kill you guys… Later." Zero said, about to get out until someone grabbed his leg."I won't… let you reach… Master X!... I'll take you with me…" Phantom said, exploding."Shit!' Zero said as he got engulfed by the explosion."Phantom!" Harpuia and Fenrir said."Damnit…" Harpuia said, slamming his hand to the floor."Che… I should've been the one to kill him…" Fenrir said, gritting his teeth.

"That was close…" a voice said and they both look at the source wide-eyed."N-No way!" Harpuia said."Yes way, luckily I was able to use Dark hold before the explosion hit me… Although because of that my Dark hold can't be used anymore… dammit." Zero said, as he get out of the room.

"Zero!" Daedalus said, calling Zero who just got out."That's not the door either huh?"He said and Zero nodded."Yeah, which means the one in front of us is."Zero said, pointing to the door that wasn't there before."Owwkkay… Let's do this!"Daedalus said, punching his other fist."Yeah… this is it!" Zero said, walking beside Daedalus opening the door, revealing an empty room."Hellloooo? X? The resistence company is here to end your life!" Daedalus said and replied with a fireball hitting the ground near him."Whoa!" He said, jumping back."Stop!" Harpuia said, showing up."I won't allow you to proceed anymore!" Fenrir said, appearing with his flamethrower raised."Give up!" Leviathan said, showing up too."Ah, the three freaks are here…" Daedalus said, making them twitch."What did you say?" Fenrir said raising his flamethrower again.

"Stop." A voice said from behind them.

After the voice are heard, a blue reploid with an X like strip on his torso appeared."You're no match for him, leave!" The reploid said, making them all turn around."Master X!" Harpuia said then look at Zero hesitantly."But…" He said again."…No!" Fenrir said looking agitated."…As you wish, Master." Leviathan said and they all leave."….So, you're the big banana."Daedalus said, his arm turning into is Buster."And who might YOU be?" X said, looking at him as if he's looking at a cockroach."I'm Daedalus! And I'm… someone!"Daedalus said and Zero face palmed."… He's my new partner, you… you must be the pirate copy of X." Zero said but he shook his head."No… I am a perfect copy of X, the new hero who saved the human race from this wasted world. Didn't you notice? The humans have more happiness more than ever before." X said raising his hands." This is something you and the original X can't create, only could do this!" X said laughing heartily."…This is a peace that could only be attained by retiring innocent reploids, this is not what anyone wanted! This place is just a joke!" Zero said taking out his saber. Copy X starting to glow."Ha ha ha… you're funny Zero… it's been fun… Now let's get down to business!" Copy X said as a white armor with a bit yellow appeared on his body, a red gem on his chest."Daedalsu… stand back…" Zero said as he leaped alone and Daedalus just nodded. Copy X body turned purple and he rushed at Zero with his fist. Zero dodged and slashed him."Che…!" Copy X said as he back-flipped and jumped."Let's see you dodge this!" Copy X said as his body turned into aqua colored and he shoot ice shots from his buster. Through his previous experience with ice like things, Zero easily dodged. Copy X fall back to the ground and use a sliding attack, Zero just jumped and shoot Copy X using his buster."Gah…!" Copy X said as he got hit and thrown aback."… Too weak. Was the original X this weak?" Zero said, putting out his saber and crossed his arms."Wha… what?" Copy X said, still kneeling down because of the damage."I may have lost my memory, but my body still remembers."Zero said as he pointed at Copy X.

"That the original X is FAR more mightier than YOU." Zero said.

Copy X is shaking as if he was crying, but his not though."Silence! Now you will feel my true power!" Copy X said as he stood up and curled his body in the air."Haaaaaa!" He said, his body glows again.

"Uh… Zero? X looks like that in the past?" Daedalus asked and Zero shook his head."Definitely not." He said, taking out his saber.

Copy X now is a giant reploid with giant wings and giant claw-like hands, his feet is replaced by the giant wings."…! Watch out!" Zero said to Daedalus."Huh?" He said, reacting too late as 2 giant hammer-like things fall from the sky."Uwaaahh….!" Daedalus said as he fall because he lost his footing."Daedalus!" Zero said, then he heard Copy X chuckled."Fufufu… under there is filled with 10000 army of pantheons… he won't survive…" Copy X said and Zero gritted his teeth."Damn you!" Zero said jumping towards Copy X with his Saber.

"Ukh… where the…" Daedalus said until he saw thousands of pantheons."… Er… did I come at a wrong time? Eheheh… he… Oh shit." Daedalus said as the army charged at him.

"Rahh!" Zero said, slashing Copy X. Copy X guarded using one of the hammer-like things."Che…" Zero said and Copy X shoot laser to the grounds, setting them on fire."It's no use, give up already!" Copy X said as he slammed the ground using one of his hammer-thing."Ukh…! Dammit, he's too far away in the air! If only X or Daedalus is here… My buster aren't as strong as theirs…" Zero said as he dodged another laser shots by jumping and grabbing the hammer-thing. After that he continued to attack Copy X."Raah!" He said again as he attack.

"Hoo boy, this is not good, this is NOT GOOD!" Daedalus said as he keep on attacking the pantheons that came near."How much are these things… I'm getting… tired…" Daedalus said as he slumped to the floor, unconscious. While he was unconscious a being of light came and entered the diamond on his chest

"_Daedalus… Daedalus…" Said a voice."Uh…huh? Who the hell?" Daedalus said, standing up in his mind."Daedalus, do you recognize me?" The voice said and Daedalus shook his head."No, I dunno you, and where the hell is this?" Daedalus said as he look around, it's a white room."This is inside your mind, and it's me… your creator." The voice said and Daedalus gaped."Ehh? Then you're God?" Daedalus said and the voice chuckled a bit."No silly, I mean like your father or something." The voice said."Hee…. then you're my dad then?" Daedalus said."Yes, I guess you could call me that since I made you using my data." The voice said."So… what's your name, 'dad'?" Daedalus said._

"_My name…. is X."_

**Ok, that's it for the chapter, again, sorry for the long update but hey, it's damn more longer.**

**Actually I should've finish this about a week ago? But… yeah I think God messed with me again and the computer died when I was almost done. I haven't even saved the data yet! **

**So yeah, that's the secondary reason why I haven't update. The primary reason is I am looking for MMX7 and 8 CD.**

**So yeah I am done here, See ya next time and please R&R! Whatever that means though…**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, yeah I'm back with another chapter, since I haven't update in awhile I'll try to update faster.**

**Well on with the chapter!**

"*pant*…*pant*" Zero said as he kneeled down."Hmm? What's this? I thought you said I was WEAK?" Copy X said laughing."Yes, you ARE. I mean, How could I reach you, dammit?" Zero said while dodging his laser attacks."Hahaha… that's only an excuse, you got a buster don't you?" Copy X said, throwing the hammer-thing at Zero."Ukh…! This ain't fair!" Zero said as he leaped to the hammer-thing and used it as a footing. After he jumped he raised his saber."_Hyoretsuzan!" Zero _said as his saber turned into ice, it almost hit Copy X, but Copy X guarded using his hammer-thing, destroying it."Hmph… not bad, but not good enough!" Copy X said as he materialized another hammer-thing."OH COME ON! Where the hell does he get that?" Zero said frustrated."Hahaha, as I have already told you, it's useless!" Copy X said as he shoot another barrage of laser shots."Shit!" Zero said, dodging the lasers."Hahahaha!" Copy X said as he keep on shooting.

"*pant*…*pant*…" Zero said as he stab his saber to the ground, tired."What's wrong Zero? Done already?"Copy X said mockingly."Dammit…"Zero said as he stood up."I can't be done here yet…"Zero mumbled while looking at Copy X.'Daedalus,Carveau…Ciel' Zero thought as he closed his eyes. After a few seconds he opened it again and pulled his saber hard."Uwooohh!" Zero said running at full speed towards Copy X."I told you, it's useless!" Copy X said, shooting a barrage of lasers at Zero."Raah!" Zero said as he repelled the laser aiming his way with his saber."Wh-What?" Copy X said."I will defeat you!" Zero said, lunging at him and slashed him on his torso.."Ukh….! Hmph!" Copy X said as he used the hammer-thing and smacked Zero back to the ground."Ugah…!" Zero said as he got pounded to the floor."Look what you did bastard, now I have a wound!" Copy X said, looking at the slash mark."I think I need to end this now…" Copy X said as he gathered energy, while a shadow is rushing towards him."It's been fun Zero… It's too bad I have to end this… So long, legendary her—"

WHAM!

A fist hit Copy X square on the face, sending him flying towards a wall, then the shadow revealed a gattling gun-like buster and rapidly shoot at Copy X."Ugaah….!" Copy X said as he got hit by the barrage of shoots. The shadow landed near Zero and turned back."Seemed like you need a hand." The shadow said, then revealed an armor similar to Copy X, Except it's blue, and the red gem on the chest is a blue diamond, and his helmet has horns, together with those weird head thing Copy X has."Wait… are you Daedalus?" Zero said with disbelief while Daedalus just smiled."Hell yeah I am!" Daedalus said until he heard the wall where Copy X was thrown at moved."Ah, he's a tough nut. Zero," Daedalus said turning back to him again."Huh?" Zero said, looking confused at why Daedalus suddenly offer his hand."Let's gattai!" Daedalus said with a grin and Zero tilted his head."…Ha?" He said.

_Flashback :_

"_My name… is X" the light said, forming into a reploid wearing a robe and a helmet."Eh…? Ehhh?" Daedalus sai, surprised."Wow, I know I am awesome, but… I never thought I'm THAT awesome." Daedalus said and X chuckled at his child remark."Haha, yes. I created you a few years after Zero decided to seal himself."X said."Wait, what? Oh and why do you place me in that ruins? Wouldn't it be easier if you just put me in Neo Arcadia?" Daedalus said and X shook his head."No, if I put you in Neo Arcadia… well, you saw what happened to my copy." X said and Daedalus nodded."Oh, I see what you mean by that. Soo… why the sudden visit, er… dad?" Daedalus said hesitantly."It's time for you to know a little more about yourself."X said and Daedalus tilted his head."Myself?" He asked and X nodded."Yes, your core is something I founded hundreds of years ago, it's called Deus ex Machina."X said."Deus ex Machina? Sounds cool, but what is it?" Daedalus asked._

"_It's a core that have the power to give the user of the core to fuse."X said and Daedalus tilted his head again."…Fuse? Like fusion? Like that gattai thing I saw in anime or manga from the old times."Daedalus said and X nodded."Yes, by using it, you can fuse with other reploids or machines that already have a certain bond to you."X said."Bond?" Daedalus asked, this conversation is starting to interest him more."Yes, bond, or in other words, something like Social Links."X said."Social Link? That sounds like that thing I saw in one game in the past."Daedalus said."Yes, the closer you are to it, the better. Although, if it's a machine with low intelligence, you can fuse with it easily."X said and Daedalus nodded."Now what, you know about this, you will have no trouble facing my copy… good luck, son."X said, about to leave."Wait! Where are you going?" Daedalus said, making the form turn back."I'll be back someday when I am needed." X said, smiling._

_After that a blinding light appeared and Daedalus is back in his world again, surrounded by pantheons."Dad… Deus ex Machina…" Daedalus said as he closed his eyes. Trying to concentrate."Calm… Concentrate…" Daedalus said to himself as his red strips and the diamond on his chest started shining."Now!" He said as an engulfing light came to view, enveloping all of the pantheons nearby._

_After the light is gone, Daedalus body is changed to something like Copy X's Armor before he transformed to the giant weird bastard thing, except the one Daedalus use is blue colored and on his chest isn't a big red jewel, but a big green diamond."This is… feels good!"Daedalus said as he jumped through the hole he was in."Fiuh, that was a long ride… hm?" Daedalus said after he got back to the surface."Ah…Zero!" Daedalus said as he saw Zero on the floor and Copy X about to kill him."I won't let you!" Daedalus said as he rushed towards Copy X and punched him square on the face, sending him flying to the wall. Daedalus was about to change his right arm to a buster like usual but like choices a word appear on his head._

_USABLE WEAPONS:_

_D-SABER_

_G-BUSTER_

_DX-BUSTER_

_Not knowing what that was, Daedalus just pick G-Buster and his right arm turned into a gatling gun-like buster."Oh, cool!"Daedalus said as he shoot Copy X with it. He landed and look at Zero."Seems like you need a hand."Daedalus said, smiling_

_End Flash back_

"What do you mean, gattai? How the hell do I do that anyway?" Zero said but Daedalus calmed him down."Just trust me okay? Close your eyes." Daedalus said as Zero closed his eyes."Then think of a red link like power surging through your body."Daedalus said as Zero did so."Now… do you trust me?" Daedalus said as Zero nodded."Yeah… I trust you."Zero said and Daedalus nodded, smiling."Then lets do this, together."Daedalus said as he hold Zero's hand and they're engulfed with light.

After the light dissipates a silhouette can be seen."Wh-What?"The woken up Copy X said, blinded by the light."Zero? What the hell did you do?" Copy X said, then from the silhouette a flash of blue that look like a diamond came from the helmet like in the silhouette."I am not Zero nor am I Daedalus…" The voice that sounded like two people talking at the same time resounded through the room. Then suddenly a red line flashed through the silhouette body, centering on the green diamond on the center, which is glowing too."My name is… Daze, the Deus ex Machina!" The silhouette said, revealing a blue armored reploid with red like lines all over his body. His helmet is a combination of blue and red, while the armor look like the one Daedalus wore earlier, it has red lines on it now. "Copy X," Daze said as he pointed his finger at Copy X."You're a maverick," Daze said as he took out his katana looking saber." And I am… a maverick hunter." Daze said again as hit right arm turned into a buster."Ha! A little armor changing won't do you any good!" Copy X said as he tried to attack using his hammer like thing."Hmph…" Daze said as he slashed the hammer-like thing in half."Is that it?" Daze said mockingly, making Copy X pissed of."Silence! I shall kill you now!" Copy X said as he shoot lasers at him, which Daze dodge easily, and he appeared in front of Copy X."This…. is for all of the reploid you've killed,"Daze said as he slashed in on a line."This… is for dirtying X's name…" Daze said again as he slashed on another line, making an X."And this… is for the resistence!" Daze said as he shoot his buster at point blank range, destroying Copy X, leaving only it's upper portion behind."WhY… Why…? I'm supposed to be… a perfect copy… I am supposed to be… a hero…" Copy X said as he fall to the ground."I've just remembered something…" Daze said as he split back into Zero and Daedalus."He was not as naïve as you are."That's what made him a hero." Zero said and Daedalus nodded."I will never forgive you, I'll take you with me…" Copy X said, then a siren sounded."THE FINAL DEFENSE LINE HAS BEEN DESTROYED. SELF DESTRUCTION MODE HAS BEEN ACTIVATED IN AREA X. ALL DANGEROUS ELEMENTS ARE TO BE ELEMINATED." The alarm said."It's time to go." Zero said and Daedalus nodded, running outside.

They ran, and ran, and they are eventually outside, just in time of the explosion. Zero fall to the ground, same with Daedalus. Both fainted from exhaustion. A light appeared in front of Zero, forming a reploid with a robe and a helmet."Since you disappeared I've been fighting this war all alone against uncountable mavericks for nearly hundreds of years…" X said to Zero."Battle after battle…So painful and sad…But the hardest part was when I noticed that I no longer cared about fighting enemies…" X said as he starting to leave."I'll leave this world to you… Please allow me… to rest in peace…I'm sorry Zero…" X said as he went off somewhere.

A few seconds later Zero stood up."….. So be it… But that's why we're the best partners…" Zero said, then he noticed there's an army of pantheons behind him."*yawn* What happen… whoa! What the hell?" Daedalus said as he woke up."I'll do what you want…" Zero said, then he look to the sky. "Rest for awhile, I'll handle it, you can count on me." Zero said then he drew his saber and rushed to the army."I won't stop!" Zero said as he slashed the pantheons."*sigh* Hoo boy… This gonna be a lonnggg day…" Daedalus said as his arm turned into a saber and he joined Zero.

**Yeah that's it for this chapter. Why? Cuz if it's the ending of MMZ 1 and suddenly they are in MMZ 2 it will be weird right?**

**Oh and about Zero's skills… can you guys search it? I am too **** lazy ****busy to explain it.**

**Anyways, R&R!... Still dunno what that means… =_=**


	6. Chapter 6

**Annndd… Here comes another chapter! Yeah, been busy… trying to steal back my PS2. **

**Oh and I'm busy fixing the grammar problem in the first few chapters… And I still think something is wrong -.- **

**My friend said this story focused too much on Daedalus? Well, is it?**

**Anyways, Here's the story!**

In the middle of the desert, two reploids, red and blue are walking, they are wearing a ragged brown cape."Hoo… Remember when I said a long day? I didn't actually think it would take a year to destroy those bastards…"The blue one said as the red one just walked.

The red one is the one you all know about, Zero and the accidentally founded reploid, Daedalus."*twitch* Why do I feel like someone's talking bad behind my back? Well, whatever." Daedalus said, walking with Zero. It has been a year since they were separated from the resistance, they are fighting Neo Arcadia in their journey back towards Ciel."…!" Zero twitched as he looked back and saw a group of pantheons coming their way."Geh… here's more of them Zero…" Daedalus said and Zero reached for his cape and throw it to the air."Let's go…" Zero said as he lunged forward, slashing pantheons that came their way."Let's… *sigh* when can we rest?" Daedalus said as his arm turned into a buster, then it turned into a saber. As they moved forward and slashed enemies on sight Zero looked at Daedalus."… Why didn't you throw that rag? It's a nuisance…" Zero said and Daedalus shook his head and grinned."This, my friend, is called a heroic way to start a day!" Daedalus said as he slashed pantheons that came their way."Do what you want…" Zero said, smiling a bit as they walk forward."… This isn't fun anymore." Zero said as he run faster."Yeah… I rather sleep in the base…" Daedalus said, lazily slashing the pantheons.

After a few minutes of fighting, a large giant robot like the one they met when they're in those ruins appeared."Hmph…" Zero said, starting to get bored on how often these things appear."Well, let's finish it." Daedalus said, smiling. Daedalus and Zero jumped and they slashed in two different lines, creating a X mark."Ok, let's get moving." Zero said as they walked forward, leaving the exploding giant behind. As they walked forward, two more of those things appeared."This is getting old…" Zero said, raising his hands, hitting the floor and beams of light appear from the sky."_Rekkoha!"_Zero said, the light destroyed both of the giant and all of the pantheons around it. They run again, and suddenly this time a giant claw-like thing appeared out of nowhere."Guh!" They both said, Zero dodged by jumping, and Daedalus dodged by side-rolling."Well… at least that's new." Daedalus said as he look at the giant Scorpion in front of them."Stand back Zero, I'll defeat it."Daedalus said as he jumped to the air and he dashed forward from the air, blue energy is enveloping him and surging around."_Nova strike!" Daedalus _said as his body pierced the scorpion."*pant*…*pant* Dammit… I think we used too much energy. I mean, defeating Copy X, an army, and now this?" Daedalus said as he walked towards Zero."Somehow… we…we did it…"Zero said as he about to fall to the ground."But… I… it cost me everything…" Zero said as he fall down to the floor."Zero!... Now that I think of it… I'm exhausted… maybe a little nap… will be… nice…" Daedalus said, falling down to the floor, sleeping.

After they are both down, a green reploid came down from the sky riding a bird reploid called Aztec Falcon."Zero… to live, or to die? Hmm…" The green reploid said.

NEW RESISTENCE BASE

In the room that used to be old and broken, now there's a really advanced technology in it and a giant monitor in the center."Ladies and gentlemen, Thanks to your great efforts, it gives me great pleasure to announce the completion of this new resistance base… I thank you all for accepting me to be the commander of this new base. I promise to bring a new era of peace." The blond reploid wearing a purple get up in front of the monitor said."Hurray! Yah! For Peace!" The green new reploid downstairs said. After they have left, a blond girl came into the room."Hahaha… I'm still embarrassed when I think of me as the commander of this base… are you sure about trusting our fate to a reploid like me?" The blond reploid said and The blond girl nodded. "Absolutely. It was you who organized us to fight Neo Arcadia when we're barely able to escape from there."She said, smiling."I'm flattered… but you helped me all along you know how unreliable I am without you Ciel."The blond reploid said and Ciel looks away."You just keep in mind…"Ciel said then he looked at the reploid again."… That we have to organize a resistance force in order to defend ourselves…"Ciel said and the reploid nodded while flipping his long blond hair."Yes, I will remember that. And now we're buying time for you to complete your research."The reploid said, then he grabbed the railing with both of his hands."Still… since X hasn't been resurrected yet, we couldn't ask for a better opportunity than now. Please, allow me to carry out my operation."The reploid said then Ciel sadly look down."…. All right…" Ciel said then she looked at the reploid again."But promise me one thing… don't be too strict."Ciel said and the reploid flipped his hair again."You have my—" The reploid said but was cutted by a green soldier reploid getting in the room."Excuse me sir!" The reploid said as the blond reploid looked at him with a bit of a glare for cutting him out when he talks."It's about Zero and Daedalus… They was found lying unconscious just outside the base!"The soldier said as Ciel switched to a happy mixed with surprise face."What?!" Ciel said clasping her hands."This way." The soldier said as Ciel followed him outside. Ciel was also followed by the soldiers in the resistance who was with him in the last battle against Neo Arcadia."… Zero…" The reploid said silently.

_MAINTENCE ROOM_

Both Zero and Daedalus are in a capsule like bed, with the engineer Carveau beside them, working on the computer. Ciel just entered the room moments ago and look at both of them worryingly as their wounds and cracks in their armor are being fixed. Zero suddenly moved his head."…! Zero!" Ciel said as Zero stood up after Carveau opened the capsule."I'm glad you're alive Zero!" Ciel said unconsciously hugged Zero and moved back after awhile and realized that reaction was giving a bit awkward atmosphere."Uh… Sorry." Ciel said after she moved back."Zero, you're functional again!" Carveau said, trying to stop the awkwardness and Ciel mentally thanked him."You were in a rough shape. I am amazed you're still alive! Welcome back!" Carveau said again as Zero looked around."… Where am I?" Zero said, not knowing his surroundings."You're in our new resistance base, thanks to you, we're able to escape Neo Arcadia and start a new life in this place. Thank you so much… and I'm sorry… that we're not able to come and rescue you."C'mon Ciel, Zero must be very tired. I know you've a lot to discuss to him but why don't we let him rest a bit? Oh and your weapons are broken so I fixed them, why don't you come and get it later?" Carveau said as he left the room."Ok, I'll go from here. Come talk to me in my lab when you're feeling better."Ciel said as she left the room."The new resistance base… huh?" Zero said as he looked at the room."Look fancier… Oh wait! Where's Daedalus?" Zero said and as if on cue a groan can be heard from the capsule next to the one Zero was using earlier."Uhh…. Where am—Ouch!" Daedalus said as he tried to stand up, but his head hit the roof of the capsule he was in and he fall down again."Oh, sorry, we totally forgotten about you." Zero said as he scratched his head."Hey! That was mean!" Daedalus said as Zero opened the capsule and he got out.

"So… Where are we actually?" Daedalus said as he look around the halls they are walking, he saw a few familiar faces, but there's also a lot of new reploids there."Well, I think after that last battle they acquired some funds, so they've upgraded this place…"Zero said, also looking around."Wow, this place sure look fancier than last time!" Daedalus said and Zero nodded while crossing his arms."Yeah, but aren't there too many new recruits here? It's like they are preparing for an all-out battle…"Zero said and Daedalus just hit his back."You're probably just thinking too much! I mean, this place is better than last time so it's good right?" Daedalus said grinning making Zero smiled."Yeah, I guess you're right." Zero said as they walk through the halls."Ah…! Zero, Daedalus, you're awake!" A green reploid said. "Hey there." Zero said and then Daedalus poked him and leaned to his ear."Er… Hey, you remember this guy?" Daedalus said in a whisper and Zero shook his head."Just play along so he won't be offensed." Zero whispered back and they both nodded."You two are known by all of our resistance soldiers. Well, except for the really new members who just arrived here recently. Oh! I remembered that Ciel and Carveau is looking for you." The soldier said, leaving."… We're saved cuz He didn't ask if we remembered him…" Daedalus said and Zero nodded."It's better that way, let's go meet Ciel and Carveau." Zero said and Daedalus nodded, following him.

"Wow, this new command room sure is nice…" Daedalus said as they entered the room."Yeah… where's Ciel though?" Zero said as they walked in the room."Um… wait a second." A blond reploid said, making Zero turn back and pulled Daedalus cape to make him stop walking away."Allow me to introduce myself." The blond reploid said as he flipped his hair."Geh… a guy with long hair and loves to flipped it is a bad sign Zero…"Daedalus said Zero smacked his head. The blond reploid fake coughed to get their attention again."My name is Elpizo. I have been appointed as commander in this new resistance base. I have heard about you, please lend your support to us. Let's fight together and destroy Neo Arcadia!" Elpizo said as he offered his hand for a shake to Zero."Destroy Neo Arcadia, huh? It's not that easy…" Zero said as he crossed his arms."Then what are you gonna do?" Elpizo said as he put his hands down because Zero didn't take it."I don't know."Zero said."Hahaha, you're a funny reploid. Anyway, nice to meet you, Mr. Legend."Elpizo said as Zero and Daedalus leave.

"Hmm… I don't like that guy."Daedalus said and Zero nodded."Yeah… I've a bad feeling about this, and usually, I'm right…" Zero said as they walked towards a room with Ciel written on the door."This must be the place."Zero said and Daedalus opened the door. Ciel is working on something on the computer and a tube in the room. As soon as she noticed they are there, she stood up and went to them."Ah! Zero, Daedalus, are you okay?" Ciel said and they both nodded."That's good… We've been trying so hard to find you… It's good that you find us…" Ciel said as she smiled and they both tilted their heads."We… found you?" Zero said."We came here… before we lost consciousness?" Daedalus said and they both look at each other."Do you remember what I'm working on?" Ciel said and they both nodded."That thing which gives energy right? Substitute energy I think?" Daedalus said and Ciel nodded."Well, you're half right. I'm working on a subsequent energy for energy crystals… it's a great invention that can drastically change the world…" Ciel said with hope glint in her eyes."… Change the world?" Zero said, not getting the point."Neo Arcadia began its Ironfisted policy because of energy shortage… in order to protect humanity, reploids are discriminated against, labeled inferior citizens and sent to camp concentrating on 'retirement'. So, if there's no more energy shortage, the war will end…" She said and they both nodded."Wait a sec, if you had this plan than why is commander wacko out there planning to destroy Neo Arcadia?" Daedalus said and Zero nodded."Yeah, if you have that plan, all you need to do is buy time for it rather than planning a war."Zero said and Ciel look down."Well… when I told Commander Elpizo about this, he laughed at it. He does say he'll wait until I succeeded in developing a subsequent energy. But… in truth, Elpizo believes that destroying Neo Arcadia is the best way to attain peace… I'll finish this, I'll give peace to the world not with destruction, but by the power of science. My research is almost done, I need more information though…"Ciel said and they both nodded."Hehehe, if da—I mean, if X hears this he'll be proud."Daedalus said and Zero nodded."Yeah, if you ever need help with that, just ask alright?" Zero said and Ciel nodded."Well, see you." Zero said as he and Daedalus leaves the room.

After they got out of Ciel's lab, they returned to the room where they are sleeping awhile ago and found Carveau near the capsule."Ah, how are you two doing?" Carveau said as he walk towards them. "Yeah, we're good." Zero said."Honestly… how can you wear out your weapons like that?" Carveau said as he scratched his head." But don't worry, I fixed them. I even created a new weapon called the Chain Rod for you." Carveau said, giving Zero his weapons back."Oh, and Daedalus. I saw an armor data when I was fixing you up earlier, how'd you get that?" Carveau said, looking at Daedalus. He told him about the Deus ex Machina core inside him, and about the 'mysterious' cyber-elf that told him. 'I can't tell them that the cyber-elf who told me is X… either they wouldn't believe me, or Zero will jumped outta the room and look for him…' Daedalus said as he scratched his head."… I see, well, the thing is damaged and I only able to recover a few parts…" Carveau said."Ehhh…?" How could it be damaged?" Daedalus said in disbelief. Sure he let some attacks got through cuz the armor is strong but… it actually has such an effect on it?"Yes, the armor defensive ability will decrease about 45% and the buster's offensive ability will decrease by 25%. Oh and your attack, 'Novastrike', can only be used once a day now, since the armor couldn't sustain the pressure for anymore than once."Carveau said and Daedalus slumped to the floor."Dammmnnit… I shoulda take more caution on using it…" Daedalus said."Oh, this Chain rod looks good." Zero said as he throw it and hang to the ceiling."Yes, it's an outstanding weapon isn't it? It's actually created from what's left of the triple rod." Carveau said and Zero nodded and swing outta the room."Wow… that's pretty nice… well, see you Carveau."Daedalus said as he left."… Oh I forgot to tell him 'that'… oh well." Carveau said, as he continue his work.

When Zero and Daedalus entered the command room, they are surprised at how many reploids are there, standing in a line. On the second floor, they can see Elpizo, flipping his hair."So that's the operation 'Righteous Strike'. We're gonna take advantage of X's absence and thrust our forces upon Neo Arcadia. Victory is in your hands. For a better tomorrow for all Reploids!" Elpizo said and they all cheered."For our future!" The reploids said, leaving."Why, it's you two… We're preparing for an operation. Unlike the past minor scale ones, this operation will inflict a crushing blow on them. Once it succeeds it will increase the morale of the resistence." Elpizo said and Zero shook his heads."Neo Arcadia is not a sitting duck. We should not carry out a frontal assault. We should gain time with guerilla operations, and wait for Ciel to complete her research…" Zero said and both him and Daedalus nodded at each other."Thank you for your advice. But we ARE going to continue our guerilla operations. We have gained strength… and we are ready to work it out by ourselves." Elpizo said with a bit of an annoyed face."Sorry I was a bit harsh… Needless to say, we'll still appreciate your cooperation. Umm… will you help?" Elpizo said. Daedalus was about to say something but Zero covered his mouth."Sure." Zero said as Daedalus struggled to talk."Thank you. Now, here's the mission I'd like to ask of you…" Elpizo said as the monitor suddenly shows a few pictures of areas."Look at the monitor. Can you see them? They may not enough challenge for the two of you, but it will be appreciated if you will help us." Elpizo said and Zero nodded, still covering the struggling Daedalus."That forest place, please." Zero said and Elpizo nodded, zooming the area picture."In this mission, I'd like you to rescue our comrades. There are ruins known as Dysis deep in the forest. Scout soldiers who went there to investigate have not returned yet. I'd like to send someone to rescue them, but considering our current state of preparing for the current operations, we don't have soldiers available." Elpizo said, after he said that, Daedalus struggled more, but Zero kept on holding."I see, so our mission there is only to rescue the soldiers there?" Zero said and Elpizo nodded."Yes, will you?" Elpizo said and Zero nodded. "Thank you, it's a great help." Elpizo said and Zero just dragged Daedalus to the middle of the room."Mission commencing… Everyone prepare for transfer." The navigator said."We're now ready to transfer." The other navigator said and light takes Zero and Daedalus away."Transfer!" The navigator said."Good luck…" Elpizo said.

"Dude, why'd you do that?!" Daedalus said as Zero let him go."Think about it Daedalus, if we picked a fight with that guy, we would have to deal with all the resistance soldiers. Though it may not be too hard for us to destroy them, it will be a problem and in result will make Ciel's research postponed."UGH! You're right, but heck, I don't wanna take missions from HIM. Well… lets just do this…" Daedalus said as his left arm turned into a buster."Good, mission start!" Zero said as he walked through the forest, Daedalus following him. After a few minutes of walking, they saw a shaking green reploid wearing the same clothes like the new reploids in the base."Commander sent us here to investigate something called a Baby elf… but we encountered the Neo Arcadian army. My comrades are still somewhere in the forest. Please save them!" The green reploid said and they both nodded.

After they walked in the forest for awhile, they found some ruins in it."So much for 'hidden'…" Zero said and Daedalus nodded."Even my grandma could find this… not that I have one." Daedalus said and they both nodded, entering the ruins. In there, they found a huge machine that shoots laser beams at them."Sorry, no time for this." Zero said as he jumped and slashed the machine while Daedalus shoot from behind."That was surprisingly easy…" Daedalus said and Zero nodded."Keep your guard up, considering our luck with our mission, this ain't all of it."Zero said and Daedalus sweat dropped at the statement."Haha… true."He said as they found two of the reploids they need to rescue behind the machine, hidden by rocks."Thank you … I hope the others are fine…" The reploids said as Zero took out the portable Trans Server he got before they start the mission."Ho, that thing is pretty convenient!" Daedalus said and Zero nodded."Yeah, it's basically like our escape unit… that we never use."Zero said and they moved through the room. "Hm…? Oi, duck!" Zero said and they both duck, barely able to avoid getting turned into swiss cheese by the spike ceiling coming from on top of them."That… was… close…" Daedalus said as he shook on the floor."Yeah… TOO close." Zero said, standing up as the ceiling rose up."Hm…? Isn't that…?" Zero said pointing at the shaking green reploid."Hey you!" Daedalus said as both he and Zero walk towards the guy."Ah! Mr. Zero, I'm glad you came in here to save us. Thank you very much…" The reploid said, transferred away."Hey… Why are they only calling you?" Daedalus said, pouted."Well… I've been known for 200 years so it's a given, but you've only appear for a year right?" Zero said and Daedalus slumped on the floor."I'm… an unimportant character…." Daedalus said and Zero sweat dropped and dragged him before the spike ceiling come down again.

"Hey Daedalus, stop that, we're here…" Zero said, raising Daedalus and slapped him."Huzzawha?" Daedalus said, waking up from his previous daze."Geez, stop playin around!" Zero said, opening the door only to find a green reploid, shaking in front of purple reploid that look like a snake with leg and arms . "Give that back… And your life may be spared. Hiss!" The purple reploid said."What are you waiting for, Run!" Zero said and the green reploid notices Zero and ran together with a cyber-elf."Hiss! This is a restricted area even for us Neo Arcadia… you will not leave her—" He got cutted by Zero as he barely able to dodge his saber."Er… if this area is restricted, then why are you here?" Daedalus said and the snake guy is taken aback, looking for an answer."… I'm just happened to be here alright?!" The snake reploid said as he hit the floor and the floor suddenly move in a snake like way."Wh-What the hell?" Zero said as he tried to get back to his stance."Ukh…" Daedalus said as his buster turned into a gatling gun-like."G-Buster!" Daedalus said as he shoot at the snake."Hmph…" The snake said as it jumped from the floor and landed on the other edge of the snake floor."Che…!" Zero said as he lunged at him with his saber and slashed the snake reploid."Hiss! Got you!" The snake said as his hand hit the floor and suddenly the hand appears from the floor, wrapping Zero around."Ugh, dammit!" Zero said as he struggled to get out."I got you now!" The snake like reploid said as he tried to attack Zero with his other hand, but the other hand was gone when he see it."Wh-What?! My Arm!" The snake said, looking around."Looking for this?" Daedalus said as he throw the snake's arm to the floor."Y-You!" The snake hissed at Daedalus."Zero now!" Daedalus said as Zero cut the hand wrapping him and slashed the snake into half."Y-you…are not…" The snake said as he explode."You really think I could be captured that easily? Naïve…" Zero said as he put the saber hilt to his belt."That took awhile." Daedalus said, sitting on the floor."Yeah, we're lucky he's stupid, or we would have to actually get serious." Zero said smiling."Heh, true, true." Daedalus said as he fist bumped with Zero. A second after that, a cyber-elf flew down."It's been a long time… Zero…Daedalus…" The cyber-elf said."X!" Zero said, surprised."Da—X!" Daedalus said as he saw X put his finger near his lips, silently saying 'shsst'."I can no longer rest… Both baby elves have awakened… The baby elves are still children… They cry to their mother as they tremble from loneliness…" X said, looking down."… What's your point X?" Zero said again, confused."The baby elves will do anything to reunite with their mother, Dark elf. Stirring human's mind and making chaos… all to meet Dark elf, the Dark elf that I sealed…" X said sadly as he left."Wait, X!" Zero said, but X is already nowhere in sight."… Dark elf…" Zero said and Daedalus just heard everything silently."Dad… just what the hell is happenin here…?" Daedalus said silently.

"Mission Accomplished." The operator said"Transfer in progress…" The other navigator said, and both Zero and Daedalus appeared on the center of the room."Transfer complete." The Operator said and Elpizo clapped."Well done, you've been very helpful! With your valuable cooperation, we're able to obtain another Baby elf. We now have two Baby elves that Neo Arcadia kept inside their vault. Once again, I'd like to thank you for your cooperation." Elpizo said while Zero just nodded and Daedalus grumbled. They both left the room and walking towards the lab."Ok, seriously, do we HAVE to take mission from that guy?" Daedalus said as he put both of his hands behind his head."Unfortunately, yeah, we have to…" Zero said, crossing his arms."Hey… could you put up with working alone for awhile? I have… something I need to do." Daedalus said, walking away."…Huh, he hates Elpizo that much huh? Well, it will be dangerous if he got into a mission half heartedly."Zero said, walking towards the lab.

"… Okay you can come out now." Daedalus said and from his chest a ball of light come out. The ball formed into a reploid with helmet and a robe."Sorry I took your time." X said and Daedalus shook his head."It's fine, not like I WANT to do missions from THAT guy." Daedalus said with a bit of a scowl."Haha, I see." X said.

_Flashback :_

_Zero is standing around, thinking about what X told him while Daedalus just lean to the wall near them until he feel that somebody is calling him. He look around until he saw a light is passing through. He looked at Zero then he looked at the light again. He decided to follow the light._

"_Daedalus, you've come." A voice said and Daedalus looked around."…Dad?" Daedalus said and a light appeared in front of him, forming a blue reploid wearing a robe and a helmet."Yes, I need you to do me a favor…" X said and Daedalus tilted his head."Yes… just for awhile…" X said as he entered the diamond on Daedalus chest."Oh… So what's the favor?" Daedalus said."Just take me to the resistance base." X said and Daedalus tilted his head."…Eh?"_

_End Of Flashback_

"So… What's the favor?" Daedalus said as he look at X."As you've already heard, the Baby Elves will do anything to reunite with their mother, the Dark Elf." X said and Daedalus nodded."So… what can I do about it?" Daedalus said, crossing his arms."Ah yes, your Deus ex Machina core also have an other capability other than fusion." X said and Daedalus just tilted his head."Others?"

"Yes, your Deus ex Machina allows you to use the Cyber-elves without killing them, and they could also life inside your body. In other words, a cyber-elf storage." X said as Daedalus mouth gaped a bit."Ehh?! Me and Zero always against using Cyber-elves because of they say it would kill em! Now I can use it without killing them?" Daedalus asked happily."Haha, yes. But you can only have 2 Cyber-elves living inside you at the same time, anymore than that can actually kill them…" X said as Daedalus nodded." I see… I'll keep that in mind. Wait, why are you telling me this?" Daedalus said as he looked at X."Because, the favor I was about to ask of you is to… well, somehow persuade them." X said and Daedalus tilted his head."Persuade them? How?"

"I don't know, if you can, please do." X said again as he left."Ah! Wai—he's gone again…" Daedalus said, looking around."Well, back to work… I guess…" He said, returning to the command room.

M EANWHILE ZERO IS…

Zero is somewhere in Antarctica for a sabotage mission."Your mission is to sabotage the computers in Antarctica which controls the defense system of Neo Arcadia. After you defeat the guardian in there, the defense in the stronghold will decrease, which will raise the possibility of success for the Operation Righteous Strike." Elpizo said through the communicator."I… see." Zero said as he rushed through."There are four cooling systems for the computers room in the facility. Once you destroy all the systems, the ability of the computers in the room will be weakened." Elpizo said and Zero nodded."… Roger." Zero said as he heard Elpizo sighed."You don't sound pretty motivated, is something wrong?" Elpizo said and Zero shook his head."… No, it's nothing." Zero said as he meet some pantheons and slashed them in half."These things are getting old…" Zero said as he slash through them and entered a door."Oh, that's new." Zero said as he look at the giant ice covered reploid. The giant shot some icicles at him, Zero just jumped and shoot a charged shoot at it, pushing it back."Still not capable enough though…" Zero said as he move in a quick pace and slashed the giant in half."Too bad." Zero said as he rushed out of the room and keep moving forward.

The place was full of spike traps, so it's almost hard to get across, Zero have to use his Chain Rod to get through."Ugh… How could someone live in this place?" Zero said frustratingly."Oh, this door look peculiar." He said, opening a door that look like the door when you finally found a boss in the dungeon of a game. Zero was greeted by a giant chunk of spiky ice aiming for him."That greeting is REALLY getting old…" Zero said as he look at the source, saber in hand."Bwooh! Are you the one?!" says a polar bear reploid who have been standing there the whole time."You're going to destroy this and confuse that! I won't let you!" The polar bear said as he throw another chunk of ice."Excuse me? What does that mean?" Zero said, but he got ignored as the ice was aiming for him. Zero dodged, but the polar bear already shoot another ball of ice cubes in the air."Guh…!" Zero said as he slashed the ice."Bwooh! I see you're able to dodge that, then how about this?!" The polar bear said as he throw a barrage of ice shots."Rats!" Zero said as he swiftly dodge."Bwohohoho! You can never def—"

"Shut up, you're annoying with that weird Santa Claus laugh…" Zero said as he slashed the polar bear."Bwoho! Damn you!" The polar bear as he tried to create another ice but Zero cut one of his arms with the saber."I told you," Zero said as he cut the other arm."That laugh is annoying!" Zero said as he shoot a charged shot at the polar bear, piercing it."I… I can't believe this… I was beaten by this little bug thing…Bobohfha…!" The polar bear said as he explode."Well… that's close enough I guess…" Zero said as he put his saber on his waist again.

THE RESISTANCE BASE

After Zero came back, Elpizo said something similar to what he said before, like thank you for your cooperation, you've been a great help, etc. All of the sucking up guys words."… Where's Daedalus?" Zero said ignoring Elpizo sucking up."Oh, the blue reploid that came with you? He said something about he rather be hanging out with Ciel rather than with me… I wonder why?" Elpizo said and Zero just walked towards Ciel's room.

Zero entered Ciel's room and found Daedalus sitting on the floor and talking to some cyber-elves. Ciel is working on her computer."So then he—oh, hey Zero!" Daedalus said, standing up and the cyber-elves fly near him."Aren't those cyber-elves?" Zero said as he gave Daedalus and the elves a look."Yeah, this guy over here is Dan, he can gave me a power up in battles!" Daedalus said as he pointed the cyber-elf with a red helmet, trying to show off some muscle, and failed."And this little cutie over here," Daedalus said as he pointed at the pink haired cyber-elf wearing a blue nurse uniform. The cyber-elf giggled as she heard Daedalus mentioned her."Is called Rei, she can patch me up real quick!"Daedalus said as he high-fived the two cyber-elves."I see… You're not planning to use them right?" Zero said as he look at Daedalus with sharp eyes."Eww, course not, we'll be working together, right guys?" Daedalus said and the cyber-elves both nodded."Work with them? How?" Zero said and Daedalus told what X said before.

After a few seconds of thinking, Zero nodded."I see… then they could aid us now, I see?" Zero said and Daedalus nodded."Yeah! Oh, and I DON'T want to go on any mission that guy gives me, capiche?" Daedalus said and Zero tilted his head."Huh? Then what the hell would you do?" Zero said and Daedalus lay on the ground with both hands behind his head."Hmm… I guess I would go on a mission once wacky boss operation is done."Daedalus said, rolling on the ground."Huh? You can't be—or you can, well, whatever I guess. I won't force you to come." Zero said as he leave the room.

"Zero… will Zero be okay going alone?" Ciel said as she opened her visor."What, you're worried about the legendary hero who you couldn't kill no matter how many times you tried?" Daedalus said as he kept on rolling on the floor."Well, I guess, but still…" Ciel said with a worried look plastered on her face."… Why don't you take a break once in awhile Ciel? It would be bad for the body if you work too much you know." Daedalus said as he stood up, and sit on the bed."Ah, it's okay. It's not really tiring me that much. Besides…" Ciel said as she turned back and look at Daedalus. "What are you doing here?" Ciel said and Daedalus raised his hand."Oh yeah, I guess I should tell you, but don't tell Zero okay?" Daedalus said and Ciel nodded.

MEANWHILE ZERO IS…

"It's impossible to destroy all of the Neo Arcadia." Elpizo said and Zero just nodded a bit."There's a rumor that there is an arms factory 100km north from our resistance base, we found a power reactor that—" Elpizo said, explaining the mission. Zero just nodded, he knew what these kind of mission briefings will lead him to."If we destroy the power reactor—" Elpizo said in his mission briefing again.'I knew it has something to do with destroying things…' Zero thought as he kept on nodding."…Zero, are you listening?" Elpizo said, a bit annoyed."Hm? Yeah, I'm listenin, go there, break the reactor and home right?" Zero said and Elpizo just nodded."…Well, you got the gist of it." Elpizo said and minutes later Zero got transported to the factory.

"Zero, currently there are 4 reactors. Destroy it." Elpizo said and Zero just rushed to the factory. He fought three or four pantheons on his way and wondered."The defensive system here sucks… why?" Zero said as he ran."Hm?" He said, looking at a weird ball thing coming straight at him."What's this?" Zero said as he touch it.

BOOM!

"Oh… The hell?" Zero said as he got thrown away by the blast, hitting the ground."Ouch…" He said as he stood up and look at the things again."Hmm… So no touching huh?" Zero said as he try to shoot the thing and it exploded."Yeah, pretty ,much." He said as he shoot far away bomb thing so he won't get hit by the blast."Woo… this is pretty eas—" He said then the shutter next to him opened, showing the bomb thing.

..

…

….

….

….Fudge…

BOOM!

**Hey guys that's it for this chapter, yeah I'm pretty sucky at this I know.**

**Well R&R and see ya next time**


End file.
